


I'm Trying

by YekoYaoitard



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bonding, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Clubbing, Cock Worship, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Fetish, Flirting, Healing, Intense, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Rape/Non-con, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Size Kink, Vulnerability, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YekoYaoitard/pseuds/YekoYaoitard
Summary: This fic is the backstory to a one shot I wrote called 'Stare'.Our pasts shape us into who we are today but can one truly change aspects of themself despite all odds?Main themes: Daddy Dominant, Little/Submissive, Fetish/Kink, Vulnerability, Angst, Healing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi family, I'm back!  
I promised more and here she is! I thought it would be really fun to write more for my original one shot, 'Stare'.  
Just some things to consider going into this;
> 
> *Stare was short, therefore easier to add details and elaborate writing while this is very long so keep in mind I have written this purely for story and don't go into poetic mode on the writing.
> 
> *Each chapter will be roughly 10k long and although majority of this fic is done, I'm editing each at my own pace. I live a busy life so be patient with me.
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

Normal. Normal is how he would place his upbringing. Otabek was the third eldest of five siblings, planting him dead centre on the family grid. Loud, loving, hectic, homely. All words the Kazakh felt represented the household perfectly. His family moved to America when he was a child but consistently visited Kazakhstan for long periods of time. His father owned a famous motorcycle import/export business in the US, the family being very well off. Even so, the Altins are very moral driven and humble beings, with each Altin child learning the value of money and earning their way fairly. From a sprouting age, the young boy was naturally shut lipped, accompanied with a dull inner presence. He was far from shy yet not able to add his own input, own opinions. Instantly people assumed he would be a follower, a person who would never lead his own path, just a vessel. He never felt as such on the inside. He felt just as much as everyone else, hurt as much as everyone else. As the years passed, there was a lack of change and the Kazakh boy was now in his adolescence with the same impassive nature. This frustrated Otabek. He grew tired of the world around him, tired of himself. 

Highschool came and went in a blur, the Kazakh jumping straight into the business alongside his father, his brothers not having an interest in motorcycles or the business and became successful pursuing their own careers. Otabek excelled at his job at a staggering rate which shortly after, he became the lead financial management for the company. His father opened up a second sister company in another state which Otabek offered to run. Maybe a different location could ease this burning nothingness inside him. 

Time shifted around him. Days, months, years all moving in a stir of forgetful memories and lifeless moments. Everything made him feel repressed. Suppressed and restrained with no way of fixing it, no way of knowing what to even fix. He was surrounded in pent up energy from not being able to just talk, just express what and who he was. But who exactly was Otabek Altin? It was starting to boil over after the move, a sense of no identity and purpose pulling the young man into crisis. The gym. Sure, ok. Maybe focusing his mind and body on physical activities would stimulate a tinge of anything. Otabek stuck to it, becoming insanely involved in the world of fitness, using it as therapy for his fidgeting mind and body. It was working for the longest time, helping the prickling on his skin ease for a night or two but became apparent that he needed more mental stimulation the more time passed. He persisted on but his mind collided with another brick wall once again. It all became a constant rinse, repeat, rinse, repeat. Work, gym, sleep, work, gym, sleep. He felt himself slipping, felt that brick wall in front of him collapse above, soon to crush him completely if he failed to save himself from himself. 

Porn. Sure ok. A quick fix for another sleepless night. The Kazakh had a lack of sexual interest but was holding onto feeling any slither of difference right now, anything to help him at least get a couple hours sleep. He walked to his small desk, booted up the laptop and slipped on his bulky surround sound headphones. After clicking the browser, he just stared at the screen, realising he had no idea what to look up, not fancying anything in particular. Should he just go on a random website and browse it's selection? It seemed like the smartest option so he did just that, putting in a pretty well known site and clicking the link. The black background instantly had little thumbnails pop up, scrolling through the front page’s picks lazily. He decided to just video surf, letting the random choices of interest (or lack of) be a way to discover more. After two videos he scanned and found no enthusiasm in, he clicked a third, letting it play for a bit. This was the routine for a couple videos forward. Otabek continued going down the rabbit hole, each video making the algorithm follow a trend as he lazily stroked himself during the journey, not from initial interest but because sex was sex. That's when something different came on screen. It was a ametuer video, the camera seemed to be held in place using a tripod or high surface. The room was pretty dully lit yet not dark enough to not see. A cute girl with a bob cut coloured light blue and wearing a pastel pink long sweater was surrounded by soft plush teddy bears on the bed. She wore tight black underwear which had an image of a bunny on the front. She sat nervously yet Otabek saw excitement in those eyes. A voice was heard off screen.

“Take it off. Slowly.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

...Daddy? Otabek strokes slowed, curious with what the deal was. He watched her take off that overly-large sweater, his eyes firstly noticing her insanely flat chest. She had perky nipples accompanied with slim hips and thick thighs. She was sitting on the bed when her “Daddy” finally walked on screen, having a somewhat solid build and strong presence. The girl kept quiet, steady eyes observing the man when he slapped her face. Slapped her with no warning, no reason. A small whimper escaped her lips.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Otabek was stunned, mouth slightly open and completely enthralled, his hand completely stilled. He couldn't look away as the scene continued to play out. The man then pushed her face in the plush toys below and forced her ass up in the air. He began hitting her ass with such force over and over again, leaving deep red marks on her ghost white skin. He swiftly pulled those tight panties down her thighs exposing her fully. All colour left the Kazakh's complection. She had a dick. The Kazakh quickly scrolled down to the description, the title showing no indication at all until he scrolled through the tags. She was a he. Otabek was stunned in place, continuing to watch on. Still on all fours, the man was stroking the boys length as he cried out with absolute filth dripping off his smooth voice. The man began fingering the small beauty, making sure the camera could see every stretch the tight opening had to offer, every twitch of the smaller man's erection as those fingers worked the right spot deep within him. Once his Daddy approved, he didn't waste time forcing his length in the feminine boy quick and clean. Slapping him, biting him, calling him vile words, using him like an object. Otabek didn't notice his hand continuing to work his own aching length, completely consumed by the view before him. He observed the boy, seeing how quick his pace was as he slammed back with twice the force and equally hard thrusts above him. His cock ached and leaked the more consumed he grew. He was undone, completely fargone with reality being left behind.

“Daddy! Daddy! Please come in me! Please make me yours! Own me Daddy, mark me please!”

The man pounded the helpless and pleasure-filled boy vigorously, forcing fingers into his mouth while the other hand squeezed his arse painful hard. 

“Stare into the camera when you come, don't take your eyes away from it. Show everyone how fucking disgusting you are.”

The blue haired beauty's eyes were completely shadowed over, smiling into the camera as the intense thrusts made him lose his mind completely. Otabek came. He came so hard he felt semen hit his cheek, slowly dripping down his face onto his chest. He paused the video and wiped the cum from his face with his hand, looking down in utter shock. He felt his heart still racing after the high, feeling so different it somewhat scared him. The feeling continued as he turned his laptop off and cleaned himself. He then laid in bed staring at the ceiling, struggling to close his eyes. The clock struck four and he just knew things wouldn't be the same.

As time went on, Otabek did his research and discovered the world of fetish and kink. He felt alive, felt crazy yet the most sane he has been ever. He read stories of Daddy Dominants and Littles/Submissives, joined forums and communities of other like minded people and had kinksters message him, wanting to show the Kazakh to this new taboo world. He made friends fast, met up with a couple of them and really enjoyed the feeling of having something that was his own, sharing and discovering this new passion with similar souls.

He became quite close with a loved-up couple who went by Vitya and Eros, DD/LB fetishists who took the Kazakh man under their wing to help him flourish and grow this new found sexual desire. They seemed to have helped many people who were in similar situations to Otabek, guiding them as they grew in this world made to discover yourself and/or forget. They helped him come to terms with being bisexual, something he didn't see coming but was glad to know. The first time he was taken to an underground kink club, he was stunned in place, never seeing anything like this before. The club, Tension, is owned by a friend of Vitya and Eros. As soon as he stepped foot inside, it was all around him; people hung up with rope, others sitting in their owners laps, submissives getting flogged whilst bound, he could hear people scream through walls to the private rooms. It was all here and a lot for Otabek to process at first. He got a couple advances throughout his first couple visits, but Eros and Vitya kept an eye on him, turning down offers on his half as they knew he was far from ready. The more he went to the club, the more his confidence grew, finally participating in things with others whilst the couple observed. He started with small sessions, short commands and approved touches to well behaved submissives, growing into hitting and belittling as time went on. 

By six months he became known, became powerful and highly demanded. He was wanted by many, whether it was for a quick session of pet play that ended in mutual mastebation or submissives being bound to a bed with no escape and fucked mercilessly. He was wanted by many but only accepting offers here and there, giving him quite a status of highly unattainable but they loved the chase. They loved trying to trophy the Kazakh man, it becoming a bittersweet game many tried to participate in. 

It has been three years since, Otabek now at the age of twenty-six.

One day, he got a call from Vitya, letting him know that hanging out at their regular underground joint tonight was cancelled due to Eros falling sick. He had been working like crazy recently, not having time to visit Tension and indulge so Otabek was very pent up. Maybe a gym session will help for the night.

~~~

Yuri's family life was non-existent. His Mother would disappear and return when he was a child, just to bruise and break the fragile boy to relieve herself of stress she projected onto her son. He has never met his own father, only ever being told he was a good for nothing drug addict who knocked up his mother and ran. She was clearly no saint either, shooting up with Yuri home, bringing suspicious men to the place the young boy couldn't escape, using sex as currency to fuel her strengthening addiction. The small blonde boy would hear every sound, every creak through those crumbling walls. The older he got, the harder the punches became, the less the abusive words hurt him, the more he grew used to it all. His fate was sealed tight with no way of change, so the boy stopped crying, stopped feeling anything and wallowed in an all broken bliss.

By his preteen years, the blonde was taken in by his dedushka, Nikolai, after the older man forced to see his grandson for so long, feeling utterly sick once his eyes scrambled at the state the withering child was left in. The old man lived very far away, all the way in America, his mother purposely moving to leave her family and life behind. With no delay, he reported his own daughter to authorities. The old man took the boy in, wanting him to escape a ruined childhood, a forever collapsed family. He wanted to help, protect, shelter the boy, feeling he not only failed as a father but as a grandfather.

His dedushka meant well and helped slowly build a life for and with Yuri. Nikolai brought him to a therapist, found him a job as a waiter at his friend's restaurant which the blonde hated yet loved at the same time and got him back into a proper school and learning English. He even made a close friend, Mila. But the damage was too embedded, deeply corrupt and slept forever in his core. He could never be untainted. All this normalcy, doing normal things with normal people. It wasn’t Yuri, it never could be Yuri. He went through too much suffering and torment, staying silent and numb for so long he became naturally angry. So much built up aggression with no release, no exit. That was part of his actuality, the stubborn and untrusting nature he felt towards everyone, his feisty and snappy attitude, he wished he could be anything else, anyone else. At sixteen he would start to sleep around, the innocent child in him dead and buried many years ago. He started filling that endless void with men who were too old, rough. Men who showed him he was everything his mother said he would be. He was left bruised and in pain but he did it all just to feel alive. It was toxic, unhealthy, it ruined him but he loved it, became absorbed in it wholly. Mila knew all of this, only finding out by accident when Yuri left his phone unlocked. She didn't blow up at him, just gave him a lecture about not wanting to find him dead one day. She knew the blonde went through hell as a kid but was never told the details. She had a pushy nature but would not press her friend until he was ready. He grew to trust her enough, telling her basics of his life and feeling ok with just that.

Some time passed when Yuri was old enough to go clubbing with Mila. He lost himself in the music, finding dance just as therapeutic as unhealthy sex. He started visiting different clubs often, being known and accepted by the moving bodies around him. That's when he met a fellow Russian named Viktor and his Japanese husband, Yuuri. They were two overly lovey dovey men who owned a dance studio, giving Yuri their card and an opportunity if he ever wanted to pursue his talent further. That was the start of a close friendship. The blonde contacted the number on the card a couple days later and became apart of the Eros Dance Studio, Mila joining not long after as well. He got to know the couple as time went on, finding out they were into some freaky stuff but nothing phased the blonde after the life he went through. He would visit them regularly, slowly open up about himself the more they mothered and nurtured him. They invited him out with them a couple times to their sanctuary, Tension, but the blonde was somewhat intimidated by it all and would refuse, feeling the stance of the club mocking him in a way. A place for putting trust in others, feeling vulnerable around them? It was emotionally too much for him. The couple never pressed although they said they had a friend the blonde would get along with extremely well. He was just not emotionally ready to put himself out there like that, he didn't think he ever would be. He was use to being used, feeling no connection to those blank faces above him, just a husk that held nothing further than just getting off and shielding himself from himself. In a way he felt even too tainted for a place that accepts all people broken or not, that took in all different walks of life or so Yuri was told. He was however doing better these days despite the feeling of numbness consuming his being constantly, but acting into this reality helped ease his forever racing thoughts. Even now at twenty-three he felt his old life choke him till he could barely breathe, just to be released when he was at the brink, the routine being repeat all over again. That's what he felt living was like so far, the release being all that is good in the boys life, a couple breaths of letting go, just to be choked and feel the constriction that is being alive.

One day, a dance session was cancelled that late morning due to Yuuri falling sick so the blonde decided to spend some time with his dedushka, feeling he has been too busy to do so. He hung out with him till the afternoon until the old man had plans that night, so Yuri made a quick decision to go gym, feeling he still had way too much energy and usually would work out in the mornings when dance classes weren't on.

~~~

Otabek wore his workout shorts that sat a little tight around his toned thighs and a semi fitting black tank top for his gym session tonight. He felt like it had been forever since he absorbed himself in weights, feeling refreshed to get back into it. He always was a night gym goer but due to work and visiting family consuming his time, he hasn't been able to work out or visit he's favourite place to play. He let it be a side thought as he got straight to stretching and back into a basic workout routine. He went over to the treadmills to cool off for a bit. As he made his way over, he observed the person on the far end treadmill. They were wearing headphones and had their flowy long blonde hair up in a high ponytail, the fine strands still reaching down past the crease of their thick, round ass. They had skin tight jogger leggings which had a dark mesh on each side going all the way up those legs, being able to see darker skin due to the meshed fabric. Their cropped training top also had that same mesh on each side, exposing their ribcage. They were into a light jog as their ponytail bobbed and swayed behind them. Otabek was maybe staring a bit too intensely at the blonde beauty but it was hard not to. Pushing the thought aside, he made his way over to the treadmill right next to them. A bold risk but he wasn't expecting anything of it.

Whilst Otabek set the treadmill up, he saw deep green eyes glance at him slightly, looking away too quickly for the Kazakh's taste. They were beautiful. They had eyes which were a vibrantly intense emerald colour that were strikingly cat shaped. He wanted to see them more, seeing something else beyond their initial looks. They held something deeper, something darker. Otabek had his pace going on the treadmill when the blonde changed his speed to a light walk, accidentally dropping his hair pin he was about to use. He let out a couple Russian swears and took his headphones off, picking the pin up. The Kazakh couldn't help but let out a gentle laugh.

"Something funny?"

Otabek was kind of taken aback by the gentle elegant, low voice that was laced with a very slight Russian accent. It sounded divine, he wanted more. The blonde beauty began pinning the long loose hair that slightly covered his other eye. Still smirking, he answered back.

"Wasn't expecting such bold words from dropping a hair pin, that's all."

Yuri's face softened. 

"You don't look Russian."

"I'm Kazakhstani, but I also squeak Russian."

"Is that so?"

"Hm."

The Kazakh noticed the blondes face softened. Otabek stood on each side of the treadmill, stopping his light strut and looked at the blonde, reaching a hand out to him. A strong feeling of confidence took over Otabek, like no matter what he was feeling at that moment, he would speak to this stranger, wanted to speak to this stranger but didn't know why.

"Otabek Altin."

The blonde accepted the hand after a few seconds.

"Yuri Plistevsky."

"Pretty."

Yuri was leaning his head down on his arms that were resting on the treadmill. The angle making his thighs and ass stick out as he stood on each side of the machine. He quirked a slight smile.

"Want to go get coffee with me? My shout."

"Is there a place open at seven at night?"

"You would be surprised."

This had the blonde curious, tapping an elegant finger to his full lips, purposely longing the thought. 

"Hmmm sure, lead the way."

~

After both men changed, Yuri followed Otabek on the quest for coffee. He observed how short the blonde was yet saw how he could keep up with the Kazakh's strides. He guided them to a place not too far, a restaurant that did coffee. Otabek asked Yuri what he wanted, the blonde not accepting his offer and insisting to pay for his own. Otabek playfully pouted.

"I did say my shout, I thought that's why you accepted coming out with me. "

The little joke made Yuri huff a small laugh, the Kazakh man wanting to hear more like it.

"You aren't my dad."

"Hm, I could be."

The Kazahk slipped the truth-covered joke by accident, playing it cool but felt anything but. The blonde looked at Otabek at first with a hard to ready expression, slightly shifting into a faint smile that progressed into another heavenly gracious laugh to his ears. He couldn't help but smile at the blondes reaction, feeling a gentleness surround his being.

They ordered and sat in the outdoor seating area that had a warm heater set up. Their coffee arrived not long after as they spoke about whatever flowed to mind. Otabek didn't want to accidentally refer to Yuri as anything he wasn't so he asked the blonde who confirmed he was male. They spoke about random things and what their adult lives entailed. Otabek wasn't surprised to hear the blonde was a dancer. Otabek discovered Yuri lived with his Grandpa but didn't ask further questions about his family, the blonde clearly not responding to the topic well. They naturally flowed nonetheless, conversation molding into each other, both having a genuinely good time. Yuri noticed Otabek didn't speak many words but the short sentences he put out held impact, helped him feel involved and took him away from his own racing head. Yuri then snapped back to himself, thinking this was all too good to be true, feeling cautious but still light into conversation.

"So what's your deal?"

"Deal?"

"What are you after from me?"

Yuri enquired somewhat playful but still curious. He observed the man for any falters in his demeanor. The Kazak felt the change in atmosphere although Yuri was still soft in his approach.

"No motive, just coffee."

"Bull, fess up."

He put his cup down, looking at the blonde and made sure to lay himself bare, completely transparent for him to read.

"Your eyes, they are like a soldiers. You are raw and I appreciate that in a person."

This left Yuri quite stunned, the blonde using his coffee as a distraction to think about this unexpected answer. He was used to people hitting on him, trying to sleep with him but he wasn't used to honesty and transparency. That's when Yuri snickered, looking down to his coffee and kept an intense gaze into the brown elixir.

"You have no idea, Otabek."

That was the first time those full lips spoke his name and it was addicting to listen to. The tanned man didn't press it, not knowing the extent of the unquestionably pain in those emerald orbs, but he could see something too hurtful, dark. Yuri glanced then at his Fitbit, seeing the time present on it and shocked how two hours passed by so quickly.

"It's late, I should go."

Yuri stood quickly, saying his goodbye when Otabek sprung up.

"Yuri!"

The blonde stopped as Otabek approach him.

"I'll give you my number."

The blonde had a quirked brow but handed his phone to the other man. When the Kazakh was done adding his details to the device, he handed it back when his hand slightly touched the smaller mans. Their eyes shot up to meet each other just as quick as they looked away. A playful smirk left the blonde as he looked at the new number.

"And if I don't contact you?"

"I'll probably cry, then eat a whole tub of ice cream to myself."

The stoic look on the Kazakh's face made Yuri giggle, the fluttering feeling prominent in his chest again.

"Good answer. Catch ya, Altin."

And with that, the blonde turned on his heel gracefully strutted away, his curvy hips swayed with each leg forward. Otabek snapped back into himself, heading back to his bike parked outside the gym. This Yuri Plisetsky was surely something. He reminded Otabek of a tiger. The mental nickname Kitten then popping into his head.

~~~

"So you still coming tonight, yeah?"

Otabek massaged his temples, working through paperwork he decided to continue finishing at home. He had the phone on speaker while working through the last remaining sheets.

"Hm. Been none stop for me. I need a drink."

He could just hear Vitya's wide smile through the phone.

"And something else it sounds like-"

The broad man scoffed before the silver haired man continued.

"AAAND it's invite-someone-new-for-cheaper-entry night! Which we finally convinced our friend to come along. God knows it would benefit him if he'd let it. And finally you can meet h-!"

The Kazak man smirked. He heard Eros in the background muffling the Russian's voice to shut him up playfully. Vitya went on and on constantly about how their friend would get along well with Otabek, never giving him any information on the mystery being, saying he will meet them one day. Apparently it's more dramatic like that, which was exactly everything Viktor.

"Gotta get ready. See you later."

After a quick shower, he had time to clean up the sides of his undercut, then slicking his naturally curly hair back into a short ponytail. He wore his fitting black jeans complimented by a deep grey V neck that hugged his body just right. He wore his leather belt that helped in more ways than one with a matching leather wrist cuff. After sliding on a pair of black boots, topped his look off with his signature leather jacket, he quickly messaged Yuri to let him know replies will be slow on his end. The blonde sent a message back saying the same. Three months have passed with both men constantly texting and Snapchatting each other. It was new and something to look forward to after work, before bed, in the morning. It felt good having someone to talk to casually, even if a side of the tanned man wanted the Russian beauty in different ways, he wouldn't dare push it. He liked the blonde as a person before his charm, his looks. Yuri wasn't even aware of the Kazakh's more of less secret life and he wasn't in a hurry to load all that on his friend just yet. As the thoughts lingered, Yuri sent a couple snaps Otabek’s way, showing him the attire he was wearing. The Kazakh man took in every second of the passing pictures. He looked like the definition of perfection, grace and downright sex on legs. He wore a fitted black pair of what looks to be leather pants with a long, loose tank top that exposed his pink nipples on the right angles. He wore black platform heels and his hair flowed over one shoulder, his back being in clear view with the low cut fabric. Otabek stared at the second picture that had the Russian's milky back exposed. His spine curve and lower hip dimples were in clear view, looking straight out of a magazine. The boy was Otabek's wet dream. The broad man sent a mirror picture of his own look for the night and captioned it with 'stunning', directed at Yuri.

~~~

As soon as he arrived, he greeted the front desk and owner who was the tall yet feminine, sensual man named Chris whose pet name is Lace. 

"Oh Dark Horse! We've missed you so much! Has a certain person taken you away from us here? From me?"

Lace said with a playful pout.

"If that someone is work, then indeed."

The Swiss man laughed, touching Otabek's arm as he did so.

"Eros and Vitya brought a friend tonight. Cute little thing. I think you both will get along well."

The french was biting his bottom lip, letting out a slight huffed moan. Trust Lace to get off on the thought of people getting off. The Kazakh couldn't help but give his friend a gentle smile.

"We will see."

He walked through those black leather double doors, instantly feeling the atmosphere take him in. This was his place, his people and it had been far too long since he lost himself in this world. Dark Horse came out as soon as he stepped foot in the large club lounge, the repressed side of Otabek pushing through the Kazakh's facade. People knew better than to crowd him, welcoming him back as he walked by. A submissive sitting on a shaggy fur rug touched his leg as he passed her, the Kazakh instantly stopping to glare down in utter judgement. His eyes were hard and bore into the fragile submissives core. She apologized profusely, not looking him in the eyes. That's when he bent down slightly as she sat up higher on her knees. She searched in his eyes then, wanting forgiveness like her life depended on it. That's when the tanned Kazakh placed the gentlest hand in her hair, petting her so placidly. Her whole body submitted to the contact. He tilted her head up a little, as he leaned close to her face. 

"It's ok, Princess. Be a good girl from now on."

She nodded profusely, collapsing back onto her shaking knees. He then walked to the bar and got himself that deserved drink, making his way to the usually VIP booth his crew frequented. Opening the door, he saw the couple being typical, Eros on Vitya's lap, clearly interrupting a tender moment between the two, not that it would bother them anyway. He scanned the booth for the newbie but didn't see anyone, Vitya then focusing his attention on Otabek as Eros continued to nibble into the Russian man's neck. The sly smile that placed itself upon Vitya had Otabek thinking something was up.

"Ah! Just the man we were waiting for!"

"Where's your friend?"

That's when Eros turned to face the toned man as well, carrying a similar presence as Vitya but more knowing and gentle. His eyes looked amused as he spoke.

"He saw the dancefloor and we haven't seen him since. He knows where the booth is. Maybe you should try to find him."

Otabek's face fell to instant confusion.

"...How will I know how he looks?"

"I think you will be fine. Besides he knows how you look."

"You showed him a picture of me or something?"

"Something like that."

The Kazakh just shook his head, not getting where the couple was going with any of this. They could easily stop eating each other's faces and come with him but he didn't expect anything less from them. He started making his way to the dancefloor. He wasn't one for dancing so was usually only seen near it if he was the DJ for the night. He worked his way through the moving bodies, not knowing where to start looking for this new person but he aimless pushed on. Then he saw him. He did a double take, completely frozen in place as he watched that curvy, long blonde haired, leather wearing beauty named Yuri Plistevsky. He flowed so exotically, surrounded by people, dancing on people but completely in his own zone. That's when the small blondes eyes locked on to Otabek's, his mouth open slightly out of shock. The broad man made his way closer, grabbing the blonde by the wrist and making him tail behind. They were close to the private rooms so the Kazakh quickly guided them through the first open door he saw and shut it quick. A couple seconds passed and he was still facing the door when he heard the blonde laugh behind him. 

"What a twist!"

His laugh became fuller as he progressed to holding onto his loose top, the other hand slightly covering his mouth. He wiped slight tears away from his glistening eyes.

"Now I know why Viktor and Yuuri reacted weird when they saw your name on my phone after I snapped you. Seriously what are the odds!?"

Otabek was still stunned by this all, stunned that he was the surprise friend of the couple, stunned the blonde even knew them. The blonde walked over to the large bed, sitting and crossing his legs. His stare was playful yet held many questions. He pet the bed to signal to Otabek to take a seat. Otabek finally let out a huffed laugh, ran his fingers through his tied up hair and ponytail, closing his eyes and cracking his neck, letting the situation all settle. The room was fully lit in red and blue hues, lighting the furniture in absorbing colours. The bed they were sitting on was right in the centre of the large room with one side having a strippers pole while the other end had a wall full of toys and sex safe products which they were sitting across from. Each room had different items and furniture, some having bondage walls and others with harnesses for rope suspension plus much more.

"How do you know Vitya and Eros?...Uh, Viktor and Yuuri?"

Yuri snickered at hearing the couples aliases.

"As soon as I turned eighteen, I went clubbing. When I danced for the first time, it was therapeutic. I lost myself in it all, the atmosphere, the sweat covered bodies up against mine, the music, just everything. It consumed me and I'm glad it did."

He put up a pondering finger to his lips.

"I use to do something...dare I say, pretty extreme to feel relieved of my...stresses."

The blonde didn't seem sad, still holding a smirk while he tried to piece coded words to explain his life. He held a powerful facade which Otabek linked with why the blonde's eyes reminded him of a soldiers.

"Aaaaanyway, Viktor and Yuuri happened to see me dancing at a club one night and gave me their card. The rest is history."

He said the last part with an exhale.

"So, what about you? Why didn't you tell me about any of this? I want to know from the beginning."

He rested his elbow on a crossed leg, chin in palm. He was devoting complete attention to the tanned man. Otabek lightly sighed.

"It's a long story-"

"I've got all night."

The blonde smiled warmly at him as he waited patiently.

"I grew up pretty normal despite having a large and loud family. Even so, I naturally was and still am a repressed personality and have been my whole life, but more so as a kid that it was to the point of crippling. I had all these emotions and energy pent up the older I got so I started working out and it became addictive. I kept at it despite the constant agitation coming and going as it pleased. It just seemed like there was no true release, no end."

Otabek rubbed the sides of his undercut with one hand and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't a sexual person, it didn't interest me but one night I felt myself going crazy so I decided to indulge for a quick fix, hoping I could finally get some sleep. I remember searching aimlessly through pointless videos, nothing worked till I stumbled on something that completely shocked me, left me confused and seeking more. That was were it all started really. From there I did my research, joined communities and the couple contacted me online. They took me under their wing and showed me this place. They helped me discover myself and taught me the right way to go by things. They truly saved me."

He finally looked up at the wall in front of them, making him feel nostalgic about his journey thus far. He kept his eyes on the different toys and items, feeling himself reminisce.

"I've never told anyone the whole story, not even Vitya and Eros. You have a way of making me talk a lot. I wasn't gonna share this side of myself to you, at least not this early. It's quite... personal."

He pondered on an unsure thought.

"Seeing you actually completely took me by surprise. I snapped back to myself."

"Snap back huh? So who are you when you aren't Otabek Altin?"

"Dark Horse I guess. I didn't give myself the title, it kind of just sprung on its own around here."

Yuri huffed a slight laugh as he's gaze left Otabeks, leaving the tanned man slightly confused yet amused.

"What's funny?"

Yuri met his eyes with a slight blush but his expression showed a more cheeky side to the blonde.

"Nothing's funny, but I couldn't help but assume why they might call you that. The 'Dark' I can work out…'Horse' well, speaks for itself I assume."

The stuck sound that left Otabek's mouth had the Russian letting out a few more giggles.

"Uh-hmmm…"

Yuri couldn't help but smile at the tanned Kazakh.

"You are a very modest man Otabek. I appreciate that in a person."

That's when he met Yuri's eyes, seeing the blonde was staring with such fascination. But something else seeped through his stare. Vulnerability? It was hard to tell, the blondes shield being a solid one. Otabek's question snapped the blonde out of thought.

"What made you accept their offer to finally come here?"

It was definitely vulnerability in the Russian beauties eyes, he could see it clear as day when he was caught off guard.

"Uh well. My life was...bad. I did bad things to counter the bad and only stopped somewhat since I found dance to be a fulfilling replacement most times and in turn, a healthier one. Those love birds pestered but never pressured me to come here for a while now. Well in all honesty...I was scared. I was scared to be around vulnerable people who let themselves be swept into a world of letting go. Too put it bluntly, sex has never been a reason of fun for me. I am, how should I say, holding a lot of baggage and am unsure if I'll ever be able to let it go. I would like to let go but frightened of not knowing how absorbing myself in this reality will work since I'm so heavily, uh, embedded. I saw the dancefloor and went to where I felt most safe."

The smile the blonde had let seemed a little pushed.

"The couple kept saying how this place is a safe haven, how they would help guide me if ever wanted to pursue something. Much like you told me they did for you, but I'm stubborn. I'm…"

He caught himself, feeling he was opening up more than he felt comfortable with.

"They offered all this even before they even knew the basics of my past. I guess I'm not as good as hiding as I thought I was."

His eyes looked more softer then.

"I forgot to ask, What exactly is it you're into?"

The tanned man started playing with the leather strap on his wrist, answering in a playful manner.

"Guess."

"Hmmmm I can think of a couple things."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, so I have to narrow it down."

The blonde fiddled with his long black painted nails as he thought.

"Ok I have my answer. I think I can see you as a daddy dominant."

He felt a playfulness in his demeanor.

"A daddy huh? Why so?"

The natural flirtatious vibe both men flowed into was fun, but Otabek was excreting a slightly powerful energy, it kind of made the blonde a little nervous, shy even.

"You said you kind of followed as a kid and had no real outlet because you were emotionally and physically repressed. I can imagine the opposite is what got you into this all in the first place. You also look the part."

Yuri chuckled then.

"And I mean, I now know all this about you, so that little slip you made when we first met months ago would make a lot of sense."

Otabek just cleared his throat which made Yuri chuckle even more.

"Are you well known here?"

Otabek let out an amused tisk.

"You could say that."

The blonde made a hum, clearly in thought. 

"So was I right about the guess?"

The Russian saw a genuineness in Otabek's eyes then, mixed with slight hesitation. 

"You are welcome to sit in on a small demonstration one day and find out for yourself."

The unexpected surprised look the blonde gave fuelled Otabek, catching the beauty off guard from his usually quick witted mind set.

"Uuuh-"

"There's no pressure, Yuri."

"I won't lie I am curious, I would like to see, eventually. I mean I finally came to this place so it's inevitable to avoid."

The blonde smiled lightly at the tanned Kazakh, suddenly standing up then.

"We should head back to the love birds, they probably think we're having sex."

This made the Kazakh laugh, standing up in turn.

"Let me buy you a drink first. You will need it. Also, I know I said this already but you look stunning tonight."

The blonde snickered

"You are smooth, Altin."

Both men spent the rest of the night in each other's presence, people watching the Dark Horse being absorbed into the new comer. Otabek didn't seem to notice but the blonde picked up on the people around them staring, questioning. But this was different from any vibe he felt before. The stares felt as if they were from jealousy without hatred, clearly Otabek being a grand prize he isn't fully aware about. He kept it to himself, still working out and feeling into the atmosphere the club protruded. As they wandered slowly around Tension, they eventually made their way to the 'play' sector where people came to be taken in by their desires and fuelled by lust. Otabek would talk quietly to Yuri, explaining certain situations that people performed before them. There were three men surrounding one woman as she used them as her own personal furniture. One man being used as a seat, the other as a footrest and the last having his head pet like a dog. Otabek explained the fetish of femdom and how these men enjoyed being treated beneath this women. She stared up at the blonde then, making complete eye contact and gave him a confident smile. This inwardly enthralled the blonde, feeling part of the energy the place had without participating. They then stumbled upon something that had Yuri completely silent. A boy and girl in cute lingerie and cat ears, acting feline like on all fours. There was a broad man sitting on a chair petting them on the head, the girl felt they weren't getting enough attention and nudged into the man's leg, demanding she be stroked. The boy then went between the man's leg and nudged his crotch, purring as he did.

"Kitten play."

The Kazahk man was close to the blondes ear, making him shiver. Otabek paid close attention to the blondes actions, watching him as the Yuri stared intensely at the sight before him. 

"You know what's funny?"

The blonde hummed an acknowledgement but kept his eyes on the exotic scene.

"After out first meeting, I thought the play name Kitten suited you nicely."

That's when the blonde met those deep brown eyes and smirked.

"Kitten huh? I'm a fucking Tiger."

"We will see."

"Who said I'll be involved in any of this?"

The beauty challenged playfully, the toned man now feeling a drive in his being.

"Oh, on the contrary, I think you already are."

~~~

From then on, Otabek and Yuri grew closer. They got to know more about each other's lives and pasts, the blonde still being vague and never going into detail. The Kazakh man wanted to know more but he would never push anything. They would flirt constantly, progressing into more bolder words the more their game of back and forth continued. Three weeks passed and the next night at Tension was set. The couple invited Yuri again, constantly teasing him while waiting for Otabek, asking him questions about the Kazahk. The blonde wouldn't share many details, sex he could talk about but emotions were hard. He decided to browse the club by himself, showing a transparent fascination with this new world. This time he didn't go to the dance floor in the other room, he was mentally taking notes, sussing out the people and vibe around him. 

He felt someone touch his shoulder.

"My my, I haven't seen such a pretty thing like you around here in some time."

The blonde turned to look at the stranger. He was handsome with deep hazel eyes and a broad chest. His hair was a dark brown and short. He smirked back at the man.

"You could say I'm new."

"I'd be happy to show you-"

The man put a hand on the blondes chin.

"Anything."

That's when he heard people fall silent around him and looking in his direction. He felt exposed and confused when suddenly there was Otabek standing not far from the blonde. The Kazakh wore work black slacks with a tight black button up long sleeve shirt, his hair was slicked back and Yuri would be lying if he said he didn't feel his mouth water. Did he come straight from work? This didn't feel like Otabek at all. He was a presence that demanded, a presence intimidating and territorial. The other guy turned and saw the Kazakh man.

"Oh if it isn't Dark Horse. Is this beauty yours?"

The man who held an equally strong presence in a different way. He kept a sly smile upon his face.

"Stand down."

"And I was having such fun too. If you ever want help with this one, let me know."

He said to Otabek as he stared at the blonde fairy up and down like he was a piece of meat. Yuri felt strange. The strong energy from both men, them showing dominance over him, he felt worshipped in a way. He really liked it he decided. He was having an internal battle, being naturally hard headed and independent yet felt weak at the site of two men showing dominance for him. This all excited the blonde which also left him quite speechless. He was snapped back to reality when Otabek spoke.

"Don't worry about that by the way. This place is one big roleplay, no one hates each other or is intimidated by me on the outside."

"I really liked it."

The blonde slapping himself mentally, accidentally letting that slip. Otabek at first was blank faced which grew into a small smirk

"Hmmmm you really are a kitten."

He again paid no attention to the eyes around him, like it was just himself and Yuri in that leather covered space, the Kazakh man always seeming to make an entrance without trying to. His aura always captivated those around him. He's energy felt strong and in turn was intoxicating.

"Maybe a little bit."

He caught the Kazakh looking him up and down then but not in a way of objectifying the blonde. No, this was tender and in awe.

"You look gorgeous."

"Pfft, says you."

"You flatter me."

"Is it working?"

"Always."

Their playful game of flirting only increased in person. They made their way to the bar as the Kazahk bought himself and the smaller man a drink, the blonde saying next round is on him. They drank and talked so naturally, like they got back into where they last left off at the club. Their knees were touching as they progressively got more loose, feeling comfortable with the very slight contact. In no way were they drunk or even tipsy, but the alcohol helped easy both men slightly.

"When are you going to show me that demonstration?"

"When you tell me you wish to see it."

"I'm ready."

That's when the Kazakh man looked up, keeping an unreadable expression.

"Are you sure? It can be an exposing experience even when not involved."

"I think I'll be fine with you there. I want to see."

He looked for any hesitation in those green eyes and found none, just circling curiosity.

He then stood up and waited for the blonde, who trailed behind him. They made their way back to the play area of the building, Otabek stopping around a section where Yuri assumed submissive mainly played.

"I want you to pick someone for me."

The blonde was a little taken aback by the request but scanned the many possible faces. His eyes eventually stopped on a man a little taller than himself with blonde hair that fell just above the curve of his spine. He saw a bit of himself in the feminine beauty but the blonde didn't want to admit it to himself right now. Otabek looked where the blonde's eyes stayed unmoving and instantly knew who he'd chosen. With no hesitation, the Kazakh strode to the feminine beauty, keeping a light conversation with the clearly interested blonde. Otabek made his way back to Yuri and slid a hand into his own but said nothing, the Submissive followed behind as they were led to a playroom. Yuri instantly felt the difference in the Kazakh's being. He was intimidating, hard to read but so damn sexy. Otabek looked to Yuri, instructing him to sit down on the couch opposite the bed. He looked to the boy standing by himself. He wore a black mesh crop top with black latex booty shorts and ankle boots.

"Come here."

Instantly the seated blonde felt something come over him. He knew right now Dark Horse was in charge with no trace or Otabek to be seen. He watched on with his arms crossed, one hand covering his mouth. The stranger made there way over to Otabek, stopping close to his chest. 

"Kneel and look down."

Otabek did not once look at Yuri, he was in his own zone. The Submissive obeyed with no hesitation. Otabek sat on the bed, petting the blondes head. He was seated right across from the Russian. A few minutes passed and the blonde started to squirm a bit. The Kazakh was very hard to read in the moment. The more the blonde started to squirm, the less the Kazakh caressed his head. The Submissive shifted completely when a firm grip in those wavy strands had the blonde held in place as pained yelp left his lips. Yuri shifted his eyes to those tight shorts and saw a clear hard on. This was all happening for real yet it felt nothing but a dream. Yuri couldn't look away. Otabek stood up then, he pushed the kneeing blondes head with his grip as he did so.

"Stay."

The tanned man made his way to the sex covered wall, taking a flogger. He walked back slowly and circled the blonde who still continued to look down. There was so much power behind Otabek in all his small movements, in his eyes. He sat back on the bed, placing the flogger next to his side..

"Stand up and lay face down across my lap."

The submissive got up eagerly but slowly laid across sculpted thighs. Otabek placed gentle hands on the blondes body, seeing it twitch at the initial touch. He felt up the curves of the beauty yet placed a rough hand in his hair, forcing him to look at Yuri on the couch. The submissive was completely flushed and embarrassed as he made eye contact with the seated blonde but the Russian saw fiery passion in his eyes, like he was living for this moment, utterly lost in the scene. A hand stayed in the blondes hair as the other hand pulled those tight shorts down swiftly. He let out a small yelp as the tightness of the fabric on the blondes skin held his legs in place, keeping his arse lifted. His length was resting against Otabek's thighs and pulsing with excitement. His mouth was panting as he eagerly rubbed his length on those firm thighs, trying to find release. He gripped at Otabek's legs as he continued to move his hips.

"Da-daddy, please h-elp me, hit me…"

The blonde was shaking at this point. Otabek moved all contact from the withering mess below him swiftly. The submissive whined as he looked up at the toned Kazahk. He stopped after seeing disapproved directed at him.. The broad man moved the blonde from his lap and took a seat on the couch next to Yuri. The beauty was shocked, the look of feeling exposed across his face. He started apologizing for his actions desperately, the tanned man looking at him with disapproval. Yuri kept his composure but inside a foreign feeling engulfed him, not expecting such a sudden move.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry for moving when I shouldn't have...I promise I'll stay still. Please forgive me…"

He sounded more worried the more he went on, his cock slightly softened as he sat on his legs in defeat.

After a couple moments, the broad man stood up and looked down at the kneeling submissive on the bed. He had a stern look in his eyes but placed a placid hand on the blondes neck.

"On the ground. All fours. Ass up."

"Ye-es, Daddy. Thank you, Daddy."

The blonde did as told, his breathing becoming more rapid in the exposing position. He looked to Yuri again but at this point was drowning in his own mental bliss, like the Russian wasn't even there. Otabek retrieved the flogger and took his position back on the bed, slowly moving the flogger in a line from his back to the ass. Yuri could see the ruined blonde jolt from the light touch, coming to a limit and needing more. Without any warning, Otabek hit him with the flogger lightly, building up a subtle strength as he went on, the sounds coming from the submissive were utter lust, the pain/pleasure being easy to read in his voice, dripping like liquid ecstasy. His cock looked a deep red, crying for stimulation. He was beyond his limit when suddenly Otabek placed a small fleshlight slowly against the beauties length, his pitch rising slightly from the sudden engulfed warmth surrounding his cock. The Kazakh must have snuck it from the wall into his pocket since Yuri didn't see him grab it. He moved the fleshlight for the blonde, going with his downward thrusts and meeting them up. He then placed the blondes hand to continue fucking himself with the toy as he starting hitting his glistening body with his bare hands, massaging the area then to hit it over again and again. His ass strained red but each hit seemed to push the submissive closer to the edge. His movements started becoming sporadic.

"Daddy! Please, Daddy I want to cum! Please can I?"

"Hm."

A couple pumps of working the fleshlight is all it took till the ruined blonde was spilling into it, sounds of released pleasure spilling from his mouth. He slowly came down from his high, Otabek petting his head as he did so, nurturing him back to reality. The blonde slowly leaned against those broad knees for support, his head resting on Kazakh's lap as he stared up at the dominant in worship. The tanned man slowly removed the small Fleshlight from the softening length as the blonde panted, his eyes completely glazed over as the hand in the submissives hair never continued it's gentle caresses. Otabek spoke short, gentle praises to the blonde, making sure his attention was only on him.

"You did so well."

"I'm sorry for disobeying you. I-I'll do better, Daddy."

"Shhh I forgive you, it's alright."

As the blonde came back to his senses, Otabek helped clean him, dress him and made sure he left the room present and comfortable. Before the blonde left, he stared at Yuri on the couch, giving him a look that Yuri was translating many ways. That's when he submissive spoke directly to him.

"It's ok, you will love this. Just let go."

With that, Otabek and Yuri were the only two left in the room. The Kazakh looked to the blonde and saw he was trapped in his thoughts, looking down and face more or less still covered by that same hand. His position from across the bed had yet to change. Otabek slowly leaned forward a bit and spoke gently.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"...I'm…"

The blonde really didn't know what to say or how to say it. He'd never witnessed something as intense as that, heck, never even been involved in anything as intense as that. Sure he was treated roughly but it was under his own want, completely shut off from emotion. But this, this was a game of emotion. This was exposing and raw. Everything Yuri wanted to avoid...until seeing it for himself. He was conflicted and didn't know where he stood. Otabek could tell he retreated back in his head again.

"You don't have to share just now, let it settle. We can talk when you are ready."

"Ah...yeah."

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Context and connection.

Two and a half weeks passed since that night at Tension. Yuri barely contacting Otabek but the Kazahk didn't take it to heart. If anything, he was more worried and wanted to understand the blonde. The scarce snaps Yuri did reply with were of scenery or complete darkness opposed to him talking selfies. Otabek knew he was hiding, assuming he felt exposed after witnessing the session but he understood. Suddenly, he got a snap from Yuri that night. The image was just pitch black with text.

*Can I come over?*

This somewhat surprised Otabek. It was already around eleven thirty at night. Even so, the Kazakh clearly has an undeniable soft spot for him, he'd be lying if he said he didn't have some form of admiration for the Russian beauty.

*Of course, here's my address.*

He messaged him his address and sat vacant for a couple moments, still processing the suddenness of Yuri's invite. He didn't hear a word back so Otabek cleaned in the meantime. His place was far from a mess but he moved some things to accommodate for the blonde, wanting him to feel comfortable. He turned his lamps on around the house which lit up the place nicely, feeling Yuri would appreciate dull lighting opposed to blinding ceiling beams. When he deemed the place comfortable, he fiddled with his phone until he heard a gentle, hesitant knock. Otabek opened the door slowly as he saw the Russian beauty looking down, seeming so much smaller than the bold personality he usually is. Otabek spoke first.

"Hey."

"Hey."

".. It's cold, come inside."

The blonde made calculated steps into the room but proceeded nonetheless, taking his jacket off as he did so. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of slim black tracksuit pants with a long sleeve fitted deep blue sweater and a pair of white slip on vans. The Kazahk man had yet to see the blonde in anything he couldn't pull off. Yuri seemed a little unsure of what to do next so Otabek guided the blonde to the couch, prompting him to sit.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Coffee."

The broad man smiled a bit. Of course he would, Otabek discovered the blonde practically lived off of the stuff.

"Sure."

The Kazakh made his way into the kitchen, now being stuck with his own thoughts and the surreal feeling of knowing the blonde is in his home, on his couch. He made himself a tea and the Russian a rich, soothing coffee, just the way Yuri liked it. He was fiddling on his phone until he looked up properly at Otabek, him handing the warm cup over.

"Thank you."

"Hm."

It was quiet for a short while, both men just settling back into each other's presence.

"How are you?"

The blonde held the warm cup close to his face, like it shielded him from whatever his mind was conducting.

"I've been… unsure."

"How so?"

The blonde cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for avoiding you…"

"It's fine."

"No. It really isn't..."

"Do you feel comfortable enough to tell me?"

"That's why I'm here. You deserve to know why this is all so hard for me."

Otabek just waited, keeping a calm demeanor to help ease the situation yet he felt his mind racing just as much.

"It's just...so hard. This is so hard. I don't know where to start."

"The beginning."

"You might think differently of me."

"Never."

A deep sigh left the blondes lips before he spoke.

"When I was a kid, it was...bad. My mother abused me. She took all her frustrations out on me, verbally and physically. I was constantly covered in deep bruises. She did hardcore drugs and slept with men day in and out to help pay for her fix."

Yuri spoke softly. 

"I would hear everything, innocence completely out the window. It was taken from me. Because of that, I've lived with a constant numb feeling my whole life and yeah, I still feel it. I stopped crying many years ago. If I ever did experience any purity, it was probably when I was too young to remember any of it, when we lived with Dedushka here before moving to Russia. Grandpa for years tried to find us, to find me. The abuse got worse the older I got, I probably would have died if he didn't find us in time."

The blondes forced smile to himself was pained.

"He reported my mother to authorities and I've never heard from her since. Dedushka took me in and tried to build a childhood for me or what was left of it. I was constantly angry inside but could never project it out properly or healthily, I would blow up with no real reason. He really did his best but it was all too late, I was just doomed at birth. 

He cleared his throat.

He got me into school and learning English, got me counselling, helped me meet people. He did and still would do everything for me. None of it helped me feel much of anything though. I put on a face for him, he knew it but he never pushed me."

Yuri's legs were close to his body on the couch now, cup still close to his face. His expression was calm but his slightly wavering voice said differently.

"Around sixteen, I started to...sleep around. Many of them were way older than me. It was rough, abusive and I was always left ruined."

The blonde was quiet now. He didn't move, speak, he just sat with his legs tucked close to his body. He then spoke the softest Otabek as heard from him.

"And I loved it."

Otabek was hurt, shocked, stunned. His eyes were wide. His breathing stopped.

"Being raped made me feel again. I grew addicted to it quickly. The numbness disappeared when I was treated as an object and I couldn't get enough."

He started to laugh.

"Broken. I am completely broken. I've never said it out loud before."

The blondes smile remained on his face yet his brows were creased together.

"I'm sure Dedushka knew something was up, the poor man didn't know how to approach it though. When I finally could go clubbing, my friend Mila took me for the first time. I felt different. New even. I danced so much that night my body burned but I didn't stop. I found something that helped me forget myself, even if it was just for a night. That's how I officially met Viktor and Yuuri."

A genuinely fond smile appeared on his face.

"You know the rest with them. I joined their studio, I was kept busy and it helped somewhat. I still felt numb when I wasn't dancing or having abusive sex. I was frustrated and wanted to find a way to fix it, fix me. I gave up years ago so I felt I was living but never alive."

He took a long gulp of his coffee.

"One morning, Yuuri was sick so our dance session was cancelled. That night I decided to go to the gym."

He looked at Otabek for the first time. His eyes were young yet held so much wisdom. The Kazakh knew the story from here, the lead up to them meeting, he could easily piece it all together.

"A random guy was looking at me but I didn't pay it any mind, until he came closer."

The laugh Yuri let out warmed Otabek's heart, he felt his eyes soften.

"I've been hit on, flirted with, cat called. I've never had an interaction such as ours though, it was fun. Talking to you came easy but when it got too real for me, I backed away emotionally. You sure made it hard though."

The blonde snickered. But his face went back to uncertain.

"You already know but going to Tension, seeing all those vulnerable people, it was a challenge for me. I didn't let anyone in, not to the point of sharing this all with you...Yet they all looked consumed and open. It's something I feel I can never be...until you showed me your session…"

Otabek's whole body went completely still.

"I trust you. So much. And that scares me. I've never let anyone in, let anyone see me like this or worse…I was becoming vulnerable around you without thinking before I could escape. I didn't want to escape either but this was everything against my nature."

He looked up at the Kazahk again. He seemed so small. He put his coffee cup down and started to play with his ponytail.

"I wanted to project without being involved, I saw myself in that submissive. During your session, I felt I was in it, I felt I was the blonde and I guess I regressed a little, though at the time I didn't know. I also felt...something...I didn't feel numb...You did the right thing by just being present with me that night. I feel it helped me work this all out."

The blonde tried using his hair to slightly hide himself as he fiddled with it. His breathing seemed heavier.

"...I want...to give it a go."

He finally exhaled.

"I think it will force my emotions to take control of me. I'm frightened but I want to try...I felt something during that session and I'm hoping it will be good therapy for me. I need to confront myself...slowly."

Otabek was still in the same position, having yet to move besides his eyes which were now averted down and processing everything. He didn't expect this. That's when Yuri grew quiet. He stopped speaking completely. Otabek looked at the blonde who was deep in thought. 

"...Yuri?"

He looked at the Russian then, keeping a steady presence.

"Are you asking me to be your dominant?"

The blonde's eyes grew wide. His mouth was slightly open but no words escaped him. One deep breath and a nod. Otabek was still in disbelief but he held himself together the best he could.

"Ok."

Yuri's heart was beating like crazy.

"You...you don't have to if you don't w-"

"I want to help you. I want to."

The Kazakh man's face became less tense.

"I'm honoured you trust me enough, it does mean a lot."

Yuri couldn't respond. He just stayed quiet after that. Otabek didn't push it. 

"Thank you."

Otabek saw Yuri's face, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks. The Kazahk sat closer to the blonde, leaning his head down to his broad chest hugging him as he felt wetness on his shirt. Yuri didn't make a sound but was clearly crying. Was this really the first time he expressed such emotion in years? The peculiar way he cried really showed it. Otabek massaged his scalp, he felt him leaned into the touch. It made the broad man smirk.

"You really are a kitten."

Yuri let out a genuinely laugh. 

Yuri looked at his phone seeing it was past one in the morning. Time passed so quickly, neither of them were aware. He lifted himself off the Kazakh's chest. Otabek already missed the contact.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up. I assume you work tomorrow. I better get going."

"Hm. But it's fine. As long as you are ok then that's what matters. Do you need a lift? "

Yuri was amazed at how generous Otabek was to him. 

"I drove so it's alright."

He got up and put his jacket on as Otabek held the door open for the blonde. Yuri looked like he wanted to say more.

"Uh... seriously thank you, Otabek, for everything-"

The Kazakh pulled Yuri Into a tight hug with one arm around his waist, he pet those blonde strands with his other hand. A released huff left the blonde's mouth, eyes closed contently as he hugged the broad man back. Yuri felt Otabek kiss him on the head, pulling away to look at the blonde. He placed a hand on his cheek and massaged his thumb on the soft skin of his cheek bone.

"Drive safely, Yuri."

"Yeah... I will."

~

Otabek didn't see Yuri in some time but they got back to talking regularly, the Kazakh being happy with just that. They didn't further discuss the situation and agreement that happened that night three weeks ago, the older man feeling it's best to let Yuri lead with that, although he felt a pull for the blonde growing stronger now knowing it was something he was interested in. It took time for Otabek to think over, not expecting things to turn out as they did. He felt excited, giddy, feelings he hasn't felt in a long time. But this was new, this meant more. He shoved it out of his thoughts for now, Eros and Vitya wanted to do pre drinks before Tension tonight. Not only was Yuri coming but so was the original gang who the Kazakh hasn't seen in ages. He got ready in his signature leather jacket, black slim jeans and combat boots. His hair was slicked back and straightened, his off white low V neck shirt showing his collarbone and chest. The short cab ride over had him at the couples house in under 10 minutes, he saw a few cars parked outside which meant the larger group was already there. He knocked on the door and was greeted by JJ who instantly brought him into a classic bro hug.

"BEKS! It's been too long!"

"It really has."

JJ still had his arm around the Kazahk man, shuffling him into the lounge area where everyone was. He use to see the group weekly when he first frequented the club but life caught up with them all, bumping into each other every now and then until time went on and it became a rarity. It was nostalgic for Otabek, seeing JJ, Pichit, Kenjirou, Sara and of course Chris. He saw Yuri talking to a girl he hasn't met before, assuming it was his friend Mila who popped up in the blonde's snaps every now and then. Yuri look breathtaking, his hair was braided in two plats that made his face and features pop. He wore black opaque stocking with short flowy shorts. His legs were crossed, accentuating how long they were on his body. His shoes were platform boots and his tank top was a cheetah pattern accompanied with a waist length leather jacket. He met Otabek's eyes and the Kazakh man saw the slight smile upon the blonde's gentle face, mixed in with hesitation but he would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same. Everyone came up to him, hugging and kissing his cheek before he finally got a drink and sat down. Everyone was catching up while Otabek finally got introduced to Yuri's friend.

"So this is Otabek huh? Pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many…"

Mila looked the Kazakh man up and down, a smirk leaving her mouth.

"...good things about you."

Yuri's face turned to Mila, giving her a stern look but she squeezed his crossed leg and let out a hearty laugh. The red head was cheeky but Otabek could see the solid connection Yuri had with her. The Kazakh smiled at their interaction. The whole group then shared stories of each other, many sharing their times at the club and their horror stories. Mila was fascinated by it all. She is naturally a vulnerable being who indulges in sex and life. Otabek assumed this is why Yuri was drawn to the playful redhead. They started sharing stories of Otabek, who was quiet the whole interaction, only drinking and smiling. But of course, trust JJ to change the light hearted atmosphere for him quickly.

"Hay Beka, remember when we tag teamed those twins? And we kept getting their names mixed up? That was hilarious!"

Otabek cleared his throat, slicking his hair back with his hand, he looked to JJ with a hard look. He heard the blonde snickered into Mila's arm. He felt his face softened at seeing Yuri relax. It hit ten-thirty so Chris called his limo to come get everyone because like Victor, he is also a very exaggerated personality, making sense why they are best friends. They made their way inside to their usual booth, keeping their things there before they got to their natural routine of splitting up and do their own thing. Yuri and Mila went to the dance floor straight away but Otabek was wondering when he could finally talk to the blonde, feeling his thoughts only staying centered on Yuri. In the booth, JJ and Otabek were the only two left. They ordered drinks and drank casually, keeping in light conversation as eventually an hour past. Otabek just wasn't feeling like leaving the booth tonight.

"So, Yuri huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious Beks, you look at him so intensely. You clearly like him."

Otabek looked to his hands, not denying it. JJ continued on.

"He seems nice although I only met him today. Really genuine, and hella cute!"

"Hm."

"So...have you guys-"

"Stop that thought."

"I'm curious man! I've known you for years and no one has even come close to taming that heart of yours."

"...He is, different."

"Clearly, dude stands out heaps, naturally leaks sex appeal too."

"No, not that. Well yes that but he is so much more, I've never met anyone like him…"

Otabek realised he was talking, more than he usually does about his feelings and it made him see that Yuri just has that effect on him. JJ smiled knowingly and got up.

"Well you better do something about it, I have your back bro but if Yuri ever wanted to fuck I can't say ide deny him the pleasure."

The Kazakh man scoffed playfully, knowing his friend was poking at him. With that JJ left the booth, just leaving Otabek and his thoughts. He wasn't feeling like playing tonight, too consumed with thoughts of the blonde. This was all new to him, never not feeling like he didn't want to let loose. He put a hand in his hair, exhaling as he did so. He saw the sliding door open, it was Yuri. He caught Otabek mid exhale as they locked eyes. It was quiet besides the muffled sounds of the music from the dancefloor in the soundproof booth.

"Where's Mila?"

That's when Yuri sat down not far from Otabek.

"She's having fun with someone she met. "

"Hm."

It was quiet for a moment. 

"Why are you still here?"

"Honest truth?"

Yuri looked then into his eyes. And smirked

"Always."

Otabek mimicked the blonde expression.

"Not in the mood. Would prefer to spend my time with you."

The blonde looked taken back and flattered.

"Well, here I am."

"Yes you are."

The blonde was looking at Otabek's lips for a split second, averting his eyes to his own crossed legs. Otabek could tell something was on the blondes mind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"...Honest truth?"

"Always."

The blonde smiled slightly, kept his eyes on his legs as Otabek stared at the blonde. 

"I've been thinking...about, when uh-we will…"

He didn't continue but Otabek knew what he was implying. 

"I wanted to hear it from you before proceeding further. It's better you had time to process the emotions before making it final."

"I'm...ready."

He looked at Otabek then, keeping a sure but flushed expression.

"If that's the case then we need to discuss terms and agreements."

The look in Yuri's face softened, he let out a gentle laughs.

"It sounds like a business transaction."

Otabek's eyes softened back at the blonde.

"In a lot of ways it is. It helps with knowing signs to one's limits and organising safe words and aftercare."

Yuri went back into thought. The Kazakh could see how Yuri's vulnerability increased after they spoke that night, it was beautiful seeing this side of the blonde.

"I'll guide you through it all Yuri, but let's not discuss this here. Whenever you're ready to properly plan this with me, you are welcome to come to mine and we can work it out."

The blonde was kept in thought, finally letting out a soft voice.

"Can we... go back to yours and talk about it?...Now?"

Otabek let out a stunted sigh, feeling his being shift out of himself.

"There's no pressure, Otabek."

He smiled at the blonde.

"I feel like I should be saying that to you."

Yuri was smiling softly to himself.

"I've had a lot of time to back out of this, but my mind has been set since I wanted to try. If you want to stay then that's fine as well."

His heart and mind were running despite his composure showing anything but. He let it settle for a short while, letting his mind take in the situation. 

"...Hm. Ok."

~

As soon as they got to Otabek's house, the blondes demeanor changed. He we completely quiet as he stepped inside, taking off his shoes and seating himself down on the couch patiently. He seemed composed but the Kazakh sense some nervousness behind his staid presence. Otabek got two water bottles from the fridge, handing one to Yuri who thanked him softly. They sat beside each other quiet yet comfortable, the Kazakh working his way to initiate further discussion.

"I'm going to give you a run down of my role as well as yours but this doesn't mean they can't be changed or altered. Your comfort is priority so never push that aside for this, your mental health matters, ok?"

The blonde nodded. His eyes sought knowledge as he searched into the Kazakhs firm stare.

"When we are in a session, as a dominant I have all control and power over you and the situation. I'll demand you show obedience or be punished if failing to listen. You can always speak unless commanded otherwise. I am referred to as Daddy in a session and my desires will be prioritised by you. I also hold all responsibility so if you regress negatively, that will be my fault but we will discuss safewords and signals so you can escape in case this ever happens. It can be full on so don't take this lightly. I will always praise you when warranted and aftercare is a must. It's the most important part of a session so I will always look after you. Does this make sense?"

Yuri nodded.

"In terms of safe words, I'll break it up in three colours which you can keep if you find it easier or change, it's up to you. Like a traffic light, green is keep going, yellow is slow down or you need a break and red is stop completely. If you aren't able to speak, be it your mouth is covered or if you aren't comfortable, clap your hands three times for stop, two times for slow down and once for continue or go. Do you wish to change any of this? You can do so anytime so it's not final."

Yuri nodded no.

"Do you have anything you don't want done to you?"

He shook his head. The Kazakh searched his eyes for any uncertainties.

"Is there anything you really like?"

"I'm hoping to find all this out as I go."

"Assumed so but it's necessary for me to ask. Do you have anything you want to add, take away or change? Any specifics with aftercare?"

The blonde shook his head. 

"Well then. That's all really."

The blonde wanted to speak but didn't seem to say anything. Otabek added.

"How do you feel?"

The blonde shifted his eyes to the Kazakhs.

"I feel uh-I'm ok...actually-"

He shifted his body to face Otabek.

"Can we uh...give it a go?"

"Uhm…"

Otabek didn't think the blonde would want to try something so early, he only expecting to establish rules. He shook his head.

"It's best we slowly work into it all-"

"I don't mean sex, just, something...anything…"

The broad man thought. He stood up and put his hand out to the seated blonde.

"Follow me."

Yuri looked up, slowly placing his hand in the Kazakhs and getting up, being led to Otabek's room. the Russian took in his surroundings, seeing how modern and luxurious Otabek's place really was. Yuri made a mental point that the larger man was very humble and not one to brag yet was clearly well off in his position. His room was large with a sizable bed in the middle, a tv perched on the wall opposite the bed. The bathroom was to the right of the room and a comfortable chair next to a small side table covered with books was on the left, opposite the bathroom.

"Sit on the bed for a second."

As the blonde sat, Otabek turned the soft, dull lamp lights on from a master switch on the wall, another switch also being near his bed. He was In front of the blonde again, this time squatting so Yuri was looking down at him. 

"Close your eyes for me."

Otabek spoke so caring and gentle. He zoned in and followed the voice. 

"Now, I want you to breath in and out through your mouth. Deep breathes for me."

Yuri did as he was told.

"That's good. Keep going, good boy."

Yuri felt his heart racing at the gradual praise, he felt himself wanting to get praised more by the liquid smooth voice. He never felt this high off of small gestures, it was weird but it was working. He felt a gentle hand on his head touching the side of his hair down to the plat. The deep breathing had Yuri feeling light headed and quite calm, losing himself in the act of it all.

"You can stop. You did so well for me, Kitten."

His heart soared at the nickname. He felt not in his head for once and wanting the feeling to never end. Otabek stood up and held Yuri's cheeks, rubbing circles into them .

"Look at me."

He opened his eyes slowly, his face radiated gentle and warm emotions.

"Stay there."

Otabek went into his draw, taking out a large sweater and walked back over to the blonde. 

"Would you feel comfortable with me undressing you and changing you into this?"

The blonde nodded, feeling light headed and more relaxed after the breathing exercise.

"Stand up for me."

He complied. The Kazakh placed the sweater on the bed, and looked to the blonde. He seemed more relaxed so Otabek started with the blondes jacket. His milky white arms were exposed, his skin looking incredibly soft Otabek wanted to run his hands all over them. He then lifted the loose tank top off completely and started to unbutton his shorts as they slid down his gorgeous legs instantly. Otabek then sat on the bed, hooking a finger on each side of Yuri's black opaque stockings. He looked up into the blondes shaded over eyes, the shorter man clearly anticipating the next step. The blonde placed both hands on each broad shoulder, looking down at his legs as Otabek shimmied the tight fabric down. The Kazakh stopped at Yuri's underwear. He wore a pair of fitting black lace hipster panties that hugged those curved hips so nicely. The Kazahk was composed but inside he felt like a teenage boy from seeing the blondes gorgeous and exposed body. He tried not to stare so deeply at the figure before him but he was struggling. He eventually snapped out of it and picked up the sweater, dressing Yuri in it. He marveled at the beauty wearing his clothes, standing between his legs before him. He was absolutely breathtaking.

"Rest on yours knees and face the wall."

The blonde did as told, Otabek proceeding to undo those tight braids, the blonde's hair becoming wavy. He got a brush and gently worked the strands whilst giving praise to the blonde. Yuri wasn't one to let people touch his hair but he loved the feeling of Otabek's fingers and the brush gently running through his scalp.

"Turn around for me, Kitten."

The blonde was still kneeling and turned to face the Kazakh man. He looked up at those eyes. Otabek then pet his head, the blonde keeping his eyes completely on him. Yuri felt strange but so in tuned with all gestures Otabek sent his way. He felt his skin prickle and his body pulsing.

"Did that feel good?"

The blonde nodded.

"Hm. Thank you, Da-daddy…"

It felt slightly foreign for the blonde to say, knowing Otabek well and feeling quite emotionally exposed, he was really pushing himself but also felt safe in the Kazakh's presence. Otabek felt a spark inside of him as soon as he heard the title. He wasn't expecting Yuri to call him his title so soon. He loved hearing the blonde say it. His could feel his heartbeat. He wanted to hear the blonde say it again.

"Sorry Kitten, I didn't hear you."

The blonde looked down, a visible redness plastered across his face. He slowly looked up again but kept his head tilted low.

"...It felt good. Thank you, Daddy…"

The Kazahk had to steady himself mentally. He touched the blondes cheek, making his way down to the neck. The subtle exhale the blonde released was covered in a shiver and it sounded divine.

"Get in the bed."

Otabek stood up before Yuri, making his way to the side to observe. The blonde looked at him and then the bed. He crawled from the end of the bed to the front, painfully aware of those watching brown orbs on him. He then got under the soft covers as he watched the taller man undress himself. Otabek took his jacket and shirt off first, messing up his hair as he did so with the strands falling around his eyes. He undid his jeans, slowly taking them off. His eyes were set on the blondes the whole time. He was now only left in his black briefs. Even with low lighting, the blonde could make out how big the Kazakh man really was. He couldn't help but shudder. Otabek slowly got under the covers himself, laying next to the Russian beauty. He slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde as they just laid there. He looked at Otabek with more in his eyes, like he expected things to go further.

"This is ok for now Kitten. You did so well for me."

Yuri was wanting more, he knew the Kazakh was going easy on him. Otabek could read this and made it clear in his expression this was final. The blonde sighed into the man's chest, snuggling up to him closer. He released a slight huffed laugh and rubbed circles into the blondes back, the other hand under the other's arm massaging his scalp.

"How did it feel, Yuri?"

The name change made the blonde click back into the reality of Yuri and Otabek. It felt weird how all it could take a name to make you feel different. Even though the blonde wasn't deeply in, the difference the titles made him feel made Yuri react. It was more like a taste of the feeling which made him feel conflicted.

"Hmmm…I, uh. I feel weird."

"Tell me what was going through you mind. What made you react and what was doing it for you."

The blonde thought for a short bit.

"Well, I really liked it. I felt myself being absorbed but not fully. I know that was your intentions but , uh…"

He composed himself again. 

"It felt surreal in a way. Like I was present and aware but not in complete control. It was scary at the start but felt really good as it went on. I liked you playing with my hair, praising me, telling me what to do. I felt myself slipping and I wanted more."

Otabek really observed the blonde yet kept a soft face. He placed a kiss on his head.

"All in good time. Oh and uh, weird question. You want to sleep over?"

The blonde laughed heartily. The Kazahk took in the amazing scene, really thinking how happy he is knowing the man in front of him. The blonde snuggled into Otabek further.

"Ide love to."

The two spoke for the rest of the night, before Otabek felt Yuri nodding off. He smiled warmly to himself at the sleeping face in his arms, turning the lights off as he followed a little after.

~

The following day, Yuri woke up with his head resting on Otabek's chest. He felt something in him, something he found hard to even name himself but it was a mix of excitement yet slight fear. He liked this. Like being this close to the Kazakh man, feeling so connected with someone. With Otabek he just felt right and that scares him. Before he could stay in his thoughts, the warm hand petting his head snapped him back, he eased into the touch.

"Hey."

"Hey."

It was quiet but comfortable. Very comfortable that the blonde wished they could stay like this forever. The Kazakh was like a giant teddy bear, feeling the warmth off the broad man's body the more he hugged him. They lay in each other's company until the silence was broken by Otabek.

"Want to shower? Doesn't have to be with me."

Yuri looked to Otabek, smiling a bit.

"I'm fine with you."

They both went quietly as Otabek picked up the hair brush and headed to the bathroom. Otabek pulled out a new toothbrush for the blonde and placed it in the shower. He got the hairbrush and prompted Yuri to turn around. He melted into the feeling, Otabek being as careful and delicate as he was yesterday. Once all the strands flowed nicely, he brushed through his own hair with his comb and turned on the water, adjusting the pressure and heat. Turning to the blonde once more, he smirked at him fondly.

"Would you like me to undress you?"

Yuri mimicked the slight smile.

"I think I got this, Daddy."

"...Ide hold your tongue if I were you."

The blonde teased playfully sticking his tongue out, still unaware of the effects the title had on the tanned man when used. It seemed Yuri was growing more comfortable, having a dose of yesterday session help Otabek see the playful blonde once again, the blonde who knew how to tease Otabek and leave him without quick answers. The broad man was the first to undress, casually taking his briefs off. Yuri didn't look down as he then proceeded to take off the sweater. He looped his hands through his panties, looking at the Kazahk he painfully slowly followed them down his legs till they fell to the ground. Otabek stared. Yuri stared. 

"Well damn."

Yuri voiced. Otabek retreated slightly in himself, never knowing when the Russian's forwardness will hit.

"I uh...could say the same."

Yuri turned slightly, he ass angled just right to where Otabek had a slight side view of it as Yuri made his way into the spraying water.

"Clearly for different reasons."

"Many reasons indeed."

They both made their way inside. It was quiet once more but still very comfortable, Yuri taking in the soothing feeling of the water on his face, running down his body. He felt arms wrap around his middle, a loofah then massaging the blondes body. The Russians eyes closed as he placed a hand on the glass in front of him. If it grew sexual, Otabek would make sure it wouldn't proceed to anything more but he still wanted to hold the blonde, touch him, care for him.

He felt Yuri then press his ass on his length, Otabek instantly held a hand on his hips to stop the action further. The blonde huffed a slight frustration.

"Not yet, we will work to this."

He sighed defeat, turning in the Kazakh's arms. He smiled apologetically

"Sorry, I've never done this stuff.. normally is a way to put it. Use to just fucking."

"I don't want to just fuck, I'll show you everything properly. If you wish for me to that is."

The blonde let out a huff as he leaned his head on the taller man's chest. Yuri didn't speak but he assumed Yuri thanked him for caring enough. Their shower proceeded with care and nurture, Yuri surprisingly falling into a zen state. Maybe water was something that calmed him, he only assumed with how the blonde eyed the bath and his current behaviour. After the shower, Yuri and Otabek finally checked their phones and saw all the messages and missed calls they received, at the start the gang was just asking where they were which proceeded to telling them to use protection and play safe.

~

At work, the Kazakh man felt somewhere else, not being able to focus. He was restless. He checked his phone he left in his draw during work, glancing to see if the blonde messaged him in the time he was absent. He got a snap from the blonde, and knew it would ruin him if he opened it. Yuri recently has been provoking Otabek, trying to rile the Kazakh man up. So far, they have had three sessions, all small to warm the blonde up for the real thing. What entailed in them thus far are showing the blonde further commands like making him stay on his knees in Otabek's company, making him wear Otabek's work shirts and nothing more as well as having the blondes arms tied behind his back while the Kazahk worked on papers. All reactions have been positive. Otabek loved the back and forth they had going but them yet to get into a serious session, he was unsure of how the blonde would react. He sighed as he finally checked the snap. Yuri was doing the splits and touching a foot to his head. He wore black short shorts and a tight crop top. He seemed to be in the dance studio, using the large mirrors to capture his reflection in the photo.

The caption read 'look how flexible I am, Daddy'.

…

Otabek massaged his temples and let out a frustrated sigh that turned into a low whine. He sat idly for a moment before typing out a message to the blonde.

*Are you ready for a real session?*

He threw his phone on the table lightly, keeping his head up to the ceiling. He heard a vibration from his phone not long after, grabbing for it but keeping his head up. He placed the phone in front of his face to see the message.

*Yes*

*Nine tonight. My place*

Otabek had to compose himself, hoping the next two and a bit hours of work flew by.

~

"Hey."

"Come in."

Yuri could feel the intensity and pent up energy the Kazakh was unconsciously protruding out, he loves it. He wants to see him unravel more, the Russian only seeing Otabek composed in his role with him. He noticed the broad man was in his slacks and black work shirt, clearly not changing when he came home from work. Yuri was snapped out of his thoughts.

Otabek grabbed his hand gently but was led with a slight force. Otabek led Yuri to the bathroom in his suite, handing him something wrapped up in black tissue paper with an elegant designed sticker holding the paper wrapped.

"Wear this. Leave your hair down."

The door then was slid shut, leaving the blonde anxious yet excited, he felt adrenaline running through him. He unwrapped the black matte tissue paper, revealing the contents inside. A black sleek matte one piece with long sleeves and a high, tight collar covering the neck. The material felt expensive, it clearly was expensive, Yuri had never worn lingerie this high end and classy in his life. There seemed to be a gold zip that could expose more intimate parts of him. He looked down and saw what was under the one piece in the tissue paper. A pair of high thigh thick black mesh socks accompanied by two garter belts. He stared in awe for a short moment, slowly getting to work with undressing and redressing in the chosen garments. As he put the first sock on, he realised they had the heel and toes exposed which accentuated the curves of his feet. He finally clipped the last sock onto the garter belt and looked into the long mirror on the shut glass door. Wow, this was, this was something. He felt exposed, turned on, nervous, excited all at once, knowing the next step was to walk out that door, the only thing hiding him from those deep expecting eyes of Otabek Altin. He placed a hand on the mirror, breathing in a calm rhythm and closing his eyes. He eventually worked the courage, slowly sliding the door open. The room was lit with the dull lamp lights like last time. Yuri looked up, seeing Otabek across from him sitting on his black reading chair, one leg rested on top of the other. He was leaning back, staring at that door as it slide open. His expression was solid, hard to read. Yuri was struggling to meet the stern glare of the other man as he slid the door shut, waiting for any further instructions.

"Crawl to me."

Yuri's hesitation had him taking his time. He slowly got down on his knees, building up the courage to crawl forward. He eventually moved with each nervous step. 

"Stop."

The blonde snapped his eyes up, seeing that he was still some distance away from the Kazakh man, situated between the middle of the door and Otabek. This was more exposing than being near him, knowing he was on complete display.

"Rest."

Yuri remembered his command training and sat patiently on his knees. The room was silent, Yuri grew anxious. The Kazakh man got up with no warning and stood in front of the blonde for a couple seconds before slowly circling him. Yuri felt the tanned man linger behind him, the feeling of anxiousness bubbling up inside him. He completed a full circle around the blonde, making his way at the edge of the bed sitting on it. Yuri didn't turn to look, just staring ahead not wanting to do anything out of line.

"Face me."

The blonde shifted on his knees gently to face the dominant but continued to look at the ground. 

"How do you feel?"

Yuri didn't expect the question, the Kazahk still saying it with no way to read his voice.

"I feel fine, Daddy."

"Hm. Come here."

Yuri crawled between his legs. He felt like he wanted to be told what to do more, he knows Otabek was being soft on him still. The blonde was grateful yet wanted the full treatment at the same time. The Kazahk reached a hand out, letting a few strands fall through his fingers, then scratched gently into Yuri's scalp. The blonde instantly fell into the touch, feeling his breathing had evened out a little.

"Touch yourself."

He froze, looking up at the tanned dominant with a hesitant look, then slowly moving a hand to his concealed length. He instantly felt a hitch in his breath as he worked himself through the fabric. His panting grew short as he rubbed his covered want at a steady pace. Otabek bent down, looking at the blonde intensely, really observing his moves. He continued stroking the blondes head, a vocalled huff leaving Yuri's lips at the sudden touch. The blonde felt himself getting lost in brown eyes. Something in him snapped, the surrealness of feeling himself while being watched so deeply, really being looked into as his head was caressed so lovingly, it all pushed him into a trance.

"Da-Daddy?"

"Yes Kitten?"

The blonde grew more frantic with his movements, leaning up to the Kazakh slightly.

"I want to touch you, I want to feel you too, Daddy."

Otabek let out a slight smirk.

"Where?"

"Here."

Yuri moved some elegant fingers gentle across his slightly parted lips, that hand falling heavily to the fur rug below him, gripping it like his fingertips were on fire.

"Hmm...show me how badly you want it."

Otabek placed two fingers in front of Yuri's face. The blonde in his state gladly accepted them, placing a grip on his thigh and the other hand still working himself. He opened his mouth to accept the digits, licking them as he worked his way down and back up. He sucked on the tips, working his mouth down in smooth motions. Otabeks fingers were way bigger than the blondes but Yuri could fit them in as he adjusted. He worked the fingers down to the knuckle, finally popping off with audible pants and a flushed face. 

"That's enough."

Otabeks fingers were covered in drawl. The blonde just stared up at him, eyes almost completely hazed over. Otabek knew he hit the next level of absorption and coming back could turn out very confronting for the small Russian. The thought was paused as the blonde nuzzled into Otabek's crotch. Otabek gripped his hair swiftly. Yuri needed training to be absorbed and not act on impulse and pleasure. This would take time but now Otabek could show him proper punishment for the first time. The grip in the blondes hair was tight, the sensitive strands causing the Russian to let out a pained whine.

"Did I say you could do that?"

The stare the blonde received shook him to his core. It was aggressive, judging and it was absolute venom. Otabek shoved the blonde back with his gripped lochs, the Russian falling to the ground. Yuri's eyes were wide and kept to the ground, shaking legs splayed out and arms supporting himself up. The push wasn't painful but the act truly stunned Yuri. 

"Daddy, I'm..sorry-"

"Be quiet. Turn around. NOW."

Yuri bit his tongue. There was no room for discussion. He did as was told.

"Head on the ground. Ass up."

Yuri obeyed without question. The room was silent for a couple seconds as Otabek stood up, grabbing something and taking his position seated on the bed. Suddenly Yuri felt a sharp pain hit his ass, stinging with each sudden hit. The sound that first escaped his mouth was high pitched and wavering. He felt a couple other lashes follow soon after, biting his lip to contain the pained sounds escaping him. After ten, the lashes stopped. His whole body was shaking as his breathing came out rapid and short. He had no further commands asked off him, the blonde being left in this humiliating position for a couple minutes more.

"Come here."

It took Yuri a moment to collect himself, moving shaking arms up to push himself upwards, turning to kneel between Otabek's legs again. The Kazakh man looked at Yuri with that judging expression, the blonde struggling to keep eye contact.

"You disobeyed me."

Yuri's eyes grew worried, he wanted to be forgiven by his dominant, he wanted everything to be better again.

"I didn't mean to not listen I'll be better I wanted to make daddy feel good-"

Yuri was rambling, words spilling out with no thought. He felt those large warm hands rub soothingly into his hair, feeling the blonde shiver into him. He became the embodiment of emotion.

"I'll be good-"

He felt tears run down his cheek. Otabek watched, knowing this could happen for Yuri's first proper punishment. He continued to watch on.

"I'll do better."

The blonde seemed lost, easily he could be taken to a darker place. The Kazak leaned down wiping the blondes tears, prompting him to look up.

"I forgive you, Kitten. Promise you'll listen to Daddy."

"I promise, Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Good boy, so good for me."

He rubbed the soft skin of his neck gently.

"So good for Daddy."

Otabek wiped the rest of the blondes tears away as Yuri placed gentle hands on the Kazakhs own.

"...Daddy?"

"Hm."

"Can I… put it in here now?"

Yuri opened his mouth slightly, sticking his tongue out a bit. He was not expecting the blonde to recover as quickly. He made a mental note that praise constantly would help the Russian beauty recover well. He was very turned on by all this, still in control of himself for Yuri's sake but painfully hard at seeing the blonde looking how he does, dressed so dirty for me and being emotionally exposed for me.

"What do you say, Kitten."

Yuri looked away to think, clicking to what he forgot.

"Please, Daddy?"

"Good boy, you are learning so fast."

Otabek kissed the top of his head slowly as he stood up. Yuri watched his every move as the Kazahk unbuttoned and zipped down his slacks. They fell to the ground as the tanned man sat back down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt whilst staring intensely down at his Kitten. He looked into the blonde's eyes, seeing the anticipation burning in him.

"You can touch me."

Yuri proceeded slow at first, high on his knees to get closer to Otabek. He stared for a moment, placing his hands on either side of those toned thighs. He moved his hands up them, making his way to the tight strained length in the black fabric. He placed a testing hand on it, feeling the girth, the size. He started to palm it, feeling it slightly pulse as he worked his way down. Yuri seemed so lost in wanting to do the best job he could, set on wanting to please his Daddy. He was panting softly, being in his own deep thoughts of want. He leaned his head down, licking the wet tip through the fabric. He proceeded to nibble and suck the length, making his way down as he did so. The blonde paused, placing his hands at the waistband of the briefs, slowly pulling down the fabric when suddenly the Kazakh's pulsing warm length hit the Russian's cheek. Otabek didn't move, letting the blonde lead completely but seeing his cock resting on the blondes face had the tip leaking precum. Yuri moved his head up to face the other man which in turn made Otabek's precum smudge across his lips. He stuck out his tongue to taste it, the sight had Otabek mentally shaking. The blondes eyes were completely hazed over by this point, him grabbing the throbbing length with both hands, one near the base and the other on the side of the Kazakh's cock, observing it as it pulsed in his hands. Yuri looking up then, meeting his eyes and gentle leaned in to the length, nuzzling it as he started to give it long licks. The Russian used skilled techniques on Otabek; massaging the head in circles with his tongue, flicking his wrist on the head as he gently used his mouth to play with his balls, tightening his tongue and mouth along the length as he bobbed up and down. Otabek's hand worked firm, soothing scratched into Yuri's hair as he did so, an encouragement for him to keep going. The blonde then started to suck on the sensitive tip, keeping his tongue sliding on the length at the bottom of his mouth. Yuri felt the hand in his hair twitch a bit as Otabek tried to hold himself together. Yuri wanted his Daddy to lose himself in Yuri's mouth. Yuri moaned a little as he took more of the Kazakh in, his impressive length filling Yuri's mouth in no time. Yuri felt little challenge when deep-throating but Otabek had an impressive length that mocked the blonde. He used his tongue, twisting it, taking in what he could as he used a hand to grip the base, feeling the length instantly harden from Yuri's firm hold, applying pressure as a cock ring would. He listened to the Kazakh's pleasured huffs, him clearly not being very vocal but Yuri could hear the little cues of desire. Yuri then stopped, keeping his mouth on the length but painfully slowly working his way down as the blonde relaxed his throat to let in more of the Kazakh. He could feel the dominant tense inside his mouth, Yuri making short moans to open up his throat. His lips finally reached the base and the grip in his hair grew tight. He heard a low gritted short moan from the Kazakh, then staring up at him to see how his eyes grew dark, his chest rose in deep breaths. He stared at Yuri with such desire. Otabek placed a hand under the beauty's upper neck, feeling how stretched his throat grew with the Kazakh's length deep in his mouth. The dominant massaged his length along Yuri's throat, the blondes eyes feeling on display for his Daddy. The other hand still gripped Yuri's hair as the broad man prompting slowly for Yuri to ease his cock out of his mouth. The blonde successfully got the whole thing out without complications, making verbal pants as soon as his voice was freed. He rested lazily on his legs again, his thighs apparent with his intense hard on being visible through his one piece. He had drawl dripping from his mouth down his chin and it was one of the most erotic sights Otabek had seen, Yuri completely absorbed into the play and ruined before him. The Kazahk was panting, needing a moment to compose himself as both men stared at each other. The blonde smiled euphorically up at Otabek in his wrecked state.

"Did you like that, Daddy?"

Otabek felt himself slipping to the man before him, the sensual display only pushing him further into the void.

"On the bed. Now."

Otabek stood up moving to the side, his cock still free from his briefs. Yuri started slowly unraveling his legs, trying to support himself to stand up but they gave out at the first attempt. Otabek watched the giggle of his ass as he slammed back down to the ground, thinking of how that same motion would feel with Yuri on-top of him. He knew he was getting ahead of himself but he could dream for now. The second time his legs wobbled but he was able to crawl on the bed. He sat and waited as Otabek got in-between Yuri's legs, feeling them with the meshed socks, touching down to his foot with one hand, the other massaging a gentle pressure into the blondes thigh. Yuri was losing himself with the gentle and firm touches the Kazakh left around his body. Otabek could see the beauty wanting more but he didn't break the rules, he was listening. He then pushed Yuri's legs tight against his thighs and spread them completely apart. 

"Stay like that."

As Yuri obeyed, Otabek got closer between his legs, feeling the blonde's body as he leaned down to caress his hardened nipples through the fabric, his hips jutting slightly from the sensation. The Kazakh made his way to Yuri's length palming a warm hand over it for a couple seconds before he traced his hand slowly down the blondes balls, then his ass, as he made his way to the zip. He slowly unzipped the blonde, the sound being the only thing making a noise in the quiet room. Yuri's face was completely red yet clearly feeling too far gone and in the moment of need and desire. Otabek was taken by lust, feeling a high from unzipping the blonde from his confinements, touching his most intimate places. He stared in utter awe, the blonde was beyond beautiful. He was perfect. The Kazakh then leaned forward looking at Yuri, really looking at him, the blonde did the same and placed his hands on either side of the Kazakh's head. Otabek leaned in slowly. Yuri felt himself leaning in as well, finally feeling soft lips touch his. The kisses were gentle, testing even and the dominant felt Yuri pushing for more. He turned soft pecks into deep pashes, lips melting together, the sound of sucking filling the room. Otabek pulled away with both men looking flushed. That just happened. Otabek didn't plan this, didn't push for this. He felt he was taken by a wanting desire he couldn't control. Yuri continued looking to Otabek as the Kazahk shifted a hand in his drawer, finding what he needed. Yuri was still in his own world as he felt a cold liquid engulf his cock, slowly dripping to his entrance. He let out a sigh. The tanned dominant started pumping the Russian's length in a firm, steady embrace, his quiet moans filling the room as Yuri's body contorted slightly to the pleasure. Otabek snapped back to himself, shocked at how he was swept away into this pure lust. He never lost his composure during a session but Yuri was a challenge, he felt he wanted the blonde beyond this, wanted him in every way. He really paid attention to the sounds and desired moans Yuri couldn't hold in; how his breathing grew unpredictable and heavy, how his gentle voice had an urgency laced into uneven breaths that would hitch if Otabek touch rubbed the right spots.

"Daddy?"

He snapped his thoughts back and looked at the blonde. His legs trembling as his face looked to Otabek in utter want.

"More. Need more. P-please."

His voice was painfully quiet and shaking, the mental stimulation of the session really embedding itself deep in the blonde. Otabek's lust driven hands stopped pumping the Russian's strained length as the dominant moved his fingers lower, running slow circles around Yuri's entrance, slowly inserting a finger in. Yuri clearly had been playing with himself anally. Otabek wasn't sure if he was readying himself for this or if it was his orderly way to get off but he could feel the tight yet relaxed muscle take him in. He was so taken in by Yuri, wanting to absorb his being into his own existence. He worked his fingers thoroughly before inserting another. He felt the blondes entrance take him so eagerly, the now entered third finger stretching and opening the blonde up well.

"Hnn-ah! Da-daddy more! I've been so good for you, please I want it!"

"You disobeyed me once. Do you deserve more?"

Otabek stopped. The blonde made grabby hands at the dominant.

"I stayed good after! You said I was a good boy! You said that!"

The alarmed voice grew more frantic, like Otabek had the blondes life at the palm of his hands, having the power to destroy it any time he wanted.

"Turn around for me, ass up."

Without word, Yuri followed, the Kazakh grabbing something in the bottom draw away from Yuri's vision. The blonde then felt more lube at his entrance followed by something prod into him slow but firm. Yuri's hips shifted as it finally made its way completely in, resting on his prostate. Yuri stayed still for a couple moments before a sudden pulse ran through him, instantly letting out a surprised sound. It kept hitting his spot, vibrations running through the bundle of nerves continuously. His eyes were wide as broken moans filled the room, gripping the sheets with such force his knuckles bore white. He's long hair splayed across sheets as well as his back, strands shaking with his body. Behind him, Otabek stayed seating on his knees behind the blonde in an utter trance at the sight. He stroked himself with speed and force, completely taken over by the view.

"Da-huh, Da-ddy!!!"

The blonde had tears in his eyes from the intense feeling, sobbing as rapid pulses sent little yet intense vibrations throughout his prostate. He started appointing words, twisting from English to Russian back to English. Otabek was so consumed he rose himself and continued to stroke right above the blonde's ass, slapping hard and gripped the skin, repeating the process over and over. The skin looked pained yet Yuri encouraged more. He was close, Otabek could tell by the way he kicked his legs out like the bed was consuming him.

Otabek grabbed the blondes hand placing it to his own leaking length, giving me permission to finish himself. The sounds that came out of his Kitten were from the deepest part of his core, so deep in his own lust driven sanctuary, he was so close that his life depended on him feeling this high.

"Too much! I'm dying! Daddy help me! Cumming!"

The blondes voice broke as he came with rugged moans. He was trembling all over. He struggled to keep himself up, but he did. Otabek suddenly switched the vibration off, then gripping the blondes ass so tight the skin burned. He pumped himself viciously, looking down at the ruined blonde beneath him, the final product of his masterpiece. His grip tightened as hard as he could, finally releasing himself all over his Kitten's marked ass and back. Otabek couldn't stop cumming. He was so pent up, so absorbed in the wrecked boy below him, consumed knowing the Russian beauty came because of him. The Kazakh sat back on his knees and admired his work, completely captivated by the exotic state. Yuri's legs finally collapsed on the bed. He looked completely undone. Otabek was in a daze but got to work undressing and cleaning the blonde. The Russian was still shaking while the dominant worked on the garter belt, socks and one piece. He did this all in record time. He rolled the blonde over, lifting him up as the Russian wrapped his arms and legs around Otabek, bringing him to the bathroom and seating Yuri on the stool. He turned the lights on with a low dull setting and quickly grabbed the hair brush, untangling the messy strands and turning them into a high bun. He took off his briefs as he got the tub ready for the blonde, putting in some lavender and a soothing bath bomb, placing the younger and himself in not long after. He massaged the blonde, putting a slight grip into it, prompting the action to slowly ease Yuri back to him. He heard the Russian's quiet pants even out to steady breaths.

"That's good, keep breathing. Good boy."

He felt the blonde slowly lean and ease onto his chest, relaxing into the sound of Otabek voice, the feeling of the Kazakh's body near his, the water soothing the session away and grounding him back.

"Da-...Otabek…"

Yuri saying his name as a way to reaffirm the reality around him. Otabek let the blonde setting in for a bit more. He offered praises and words of acknowledgement. Words of presence.

"You did so so well for me Yuri. I'm very proud of you."

The blonde sighed into those broad arms wrapped around him, holding onto them as he lazed on-top of the tanned man. The bath was peaceful and nurturing, Otabek making sure Yuri didn't move a muscle while he worked into his skin, massaging him as his spasms decreased. After the water was sat cold, he lifted the blonde back on the stool and wrapping a towel around him, drying him off thoroughly. He went and dressed himself in a pair of boxers and grabbed a shirt and the smallest pair of underwear he owned for the blonde to wear. He came back to Yuri who was staring at his every move, observing him with a blank expression. The tanned Kazakh dressed the blonde and lifted him again, making his way over to the bed and placing him under the covers. Otabek left for a short bit and came back with a bottle of water and some sweets. He sat himself near the blonde, forcing him to drink some water. He then unwrapping a strawberry lolly pop and gently placing it near the Russian's lips, petting him as he slowly opened his mouth, accepting the sweet. He kept his eyes firmly on the Kazakh man. There was a glistening glow in his emerald orbs, showing an intensity like his existence in that moment was for Otabek alone. He kept at long, loving strokes to Yuri's head as he then moves both hands to the blondes cheeks. Yuri removed the sweet from his mouth and placed his hands on Otabek's face, slowly moving in for a kiss. Otabek let the Russian lead, letting him control the situation as Yuri deepened the kiss further. The Russian beauty wouldn't stop. Otabek sensed a high felt-sense in his chest as their lips melted together in passion, in binding. Yuri moved his tongue against Otabeks, the Kazakh man accepting the intrusion with firm presses as their tongues entwined in short patterns and ragged breaths. His tongue felt perfect melting into the blondes, the intimacy of the kiss, their entwined bodies, them being present with one another. Yuri was the first to pull away as Otabek observed the man before him, not wanting to forget the taste of strawberry that lingered on his tongue. The Russian beauty still seemed so raw, so fragile. They had time.

"We will talk later, Yuri. Just rest."

Yuri didn't speak as he let his being relax into Otabek's arm, sucking the forgotten sweet. The Kazakh's other hand gently rubbed up and down the blonde's back, making soothing patterns as he nodded off.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter miiiiiiight take a little meow time to edit but I will try to not take too long on it ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Otabek woke the next day with Yuri out of sight. He let his half-asleep state settle before slowly getting up, making his way to the kitchen. He felt somewhat drained mentally and in turn, physically. Yesterday transcended beyond intense which left Otabek dumb-founded with how raw he was feeling. He felt like his whole soul was taken over by something extreme, like a strong flame in his core that was seeking more. He saw the blonde sitting on a bar stool, cross legged, staring deep into a cup of fresh coffee. He was looking outside which showed light droplets cascading down a soothing grey sky setting a calm yet fragile atmosphere. Otabek gently made his way behind the bench, careful to not alarm the blonde in thought. The Russian kept his head down but looked up as quick as he looked away. Otabek let him be, making his own coffee to help ease himself into the morning. He stayed at a comfortable distance behind the kitchen island making sure the blonde didn't feel crowded in his sensitive state.

"How are you feeling, Yuri?"

The tanned Kazakh asked after a couple moments while the blonde didn't seem in any rush to talk. Otabek wouldn't push him.

"……...A lot. I'm feeling a lot."

He spoke slowly, like he was piecing it all together as he spoke.

"It's working."

He went quiet again, Otabek being quite confused by his words.

"What is?"

"I...don't feel…numb right now. I-I don't know if it's the adrenaline, excitement, nervousness, fear.. but during it all, I felt something, I still feel something. But…"

He breathed in deep.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of what I'm feeling right now. This is too much too quickly... I need to process it."

"...Do you regret it?"

Otabek saw green eyes look up at him.

"No."

The blonde kept eye contact. Otabek kept eye contact.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

" ...Do you wish to continue this?"

"...Yes."

It was quiet again.

"During it...near the end...it's all hazy. Like I blacked out."

"That can happen although it's rare. Would you like me to fill you in?"

Otabek asked with a gentle, sincere voice.

"Uh, well, I'm curious but-I...not right now."

"There is no rush, Yuri."

~

Yuri went home that late morning, needing time to himself but Otabek made sure the blonde left with them both on the same page. He relaxed into the couch as he reflected on the night prior, always going back to the swirl of feelings he harboured. He can't believe he emotionally slipped during the session. He slipped many times and hasn't done so since he first was learning. It didn't take him long to figure out why it happened. It was painfully obvious why, but he was in deeper than he originally thought. Or was it a build up of denial that lead to him losing his composure in the session? Otabek let out an exhausted sigh, throwing his head back on the couch. He felt a sudden urge to call Yuuri. Yes, Yuuri could help him right now.

"Otabek! How are you?"

"I need help."

"With what? Are you ok?"

The Japanese's voice was gentle yet concerned. 

"I...like……...Yuri………"

The Kazakh heard a very soft giggle on the other end.

"I know. But it's good you admitted and figured it out for yourself. You both work so well with each other."

He sighed.

"That doesn't mean he likes me back. And even if he did, he might not think he is...ready for a relationship, not that I'm expecting him to be even if it is the case."

The man on the other line hummed in acknowledgement, understanding where he was coming from.

"I think things will work out with time, Beka. You may not know it but Yuri before he met you and Yuri now, they are different people. You changed him more than you know. As long as you both communicate, I have no doubts in you two."

"...Are you suggesting I tell him?"

"I think whatever you choose to do is fine, whether you tell him now or later. But as long as you keep showing him how special he is, it will work out in its own way."

Otabek hummed but stayed quiet.

"Do not overthink it. Since you both have been intimate with each other, it shows how much he trusts you."

"Who said we were being intimate?"

Otabek wasn't one to share his experiences much but something as personal as this, someone as sacred as Yuri just made him want to protect all information. The Japanese man laughed again, this time a little louder than the first.

"Whether you both have explored small things together or completely gone all the way, that I am not sure but I am one hundred percent certain things have gone on between you and him. It's not that it's painfully obvious or anything, but I know you both, I can tell."

Otabek kept his gaze up at the ceiling, just losing himself in his own racing thoughts.

"Otabek?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't. Over. Think. It."

"I hate that you know me so well."

"Love you too. I gotta get back to work, see you soon!"

~

A couple days passed and Yuri stuck to his promise to message or snap Otabek every now and then, letting the Kazakh know he was present and trying. He received a sudden snap from the blonde.

It was a picture of Yuri smiling in a selfie with his Grandpa. It made the Kazakh man smile. He respected the elder greatly, the man being the one to take in the blonde and help him through thick and thin. He received a message shortly after.

*Dedushka wants to meet you.*

The Kazakh tensed a bit. He wants to meet Yuri's Grandpa, to thank him for all he did this far for the blonde but this was also the only family Yuri loved dearly. He didn't want to be disliked by such an influential figure in the Russian's life.

*I would love to.*

It was all decided on Otabek's next day off, he was going to Yuri's place for dinner. Time passed both slow and fast as he waited for the anticipated day.

~

"Otabek, Come in."

The blonde was dressed in black tights and a baggy sweater. He looked extremely cute. He stepped aside to allow Otabek entry.

"Dedushka, Otabek is here!"

Many sounds of rattling and banging could be heard from the kitchen.

"Let him in boy! See if he wants a drink!"

Yuri sighed with no real attitude or anger behind it. As he followed the blonde to the kitchen, all different delicious scents and smells filled the air. Otabek felt the saliva accumulate in his mouth. He saw the man cooking with such skill, managing different things at once with finesse. He seemed quite fit for his age, clearly fitness running in the family at least a bit. The elder spotted Otabek and with a light smile made his way out of the kitchen and to the Kazakh, offering his hand in a sturdy shake.

"Names Nikolai. It's great to finally meet you, Otabek."

"Thank you, Sir. The feeling is mutual."

Nikolai nudged Otabek lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

"You are quite the gentleman! No wonder Yuri won't stop talking about you! But no need to be so formal, Nikolai will do, my son."

Nikolai made his back to the kitchen as Yuri glared at his Dedushka. Otabek found it cute.

"Go sit down. Dinners is almost done!"

"I'm more than happy to help if you need it, Nikolai."

"Nonsense, you are our guest! Yuri! Did you get the man a drink yet?"

"Don't pop a vein old man I'll get him one."

"Otabek, teach my grandson some manners, he is a menace this kid."

"I learnt from the best."

Nikolai let out a hearty laugh, Otabek saw Yuri smile to himself. The Kazakh felt very at home with the two, loving their playful back and forth banter, seeing how they bonded. It reminded Otabek to see his family more outside of work. 

"Want anything in particular to drink? Any particular poison?"

"Water is fine, drove the bike here so no alcohol for me."

Not long after, the food was set up and looking straight out of a food magazine. Conversation was light but flowed naturally. Nikolai talked about his hobby of classic motorbikes and cars, Otabek sharing the same interest and told the man of his family business and the models his worked on. They clicked extremely well. Yuri stayed quiet but observing as the two spoke, having a natural energy as they bounced lively conversation at each other. Their talk shifted to exercise and each of their routines and fitness levels.

"Yuri told me how you both met. How do you have time to go to the gym with such a busy schedule? You must be a machine."

Otabek let out a very genuine laugh. It caught the blonde off guard.

"Well I don't but an event that night was cancelled. Hadn't gone to the gym in sometime so it worked out well for me."

"Oh what was the event?"

Otabek looked to Yuri who instantly looked at him, the blondes face similar to his own showing hesitation but he held himself together.

"Just a gathering with friends, nothing too important. I was able to meet Yuri so I wasn't complaining."

He smirked at the blonde who looked back to his plate.

"And I'm glad he met a friend like you. I'm a very honest man Otabek and want what's best for my Yuratchka. If I didn't like you I would have told you by now. Just treat my grandson well and there will be no issues."

"Grandpa!"

Yuri slapped his head, clearly embarrassed how his Grandpa keeps making it out like they are dating.

"Always, Nikolai."

Yuri looked back to the Kazakh man, seeing him answer with truth.

"You are a loyal man, Otabek. I can read it on your face. You have my blessings."

"GRANDPA!!! We are JUST friends."

Nikolai burst out laughing, clearly loving to rile his grandson up.

"Yes friends of course."

Yuri sighed into his hands, the elder petting his shoulder as he stood up to clear the plates.

"Let me do that for you."

"I don't want you lifting a finger to help, Yuri will help me. Go sit down on the couch."

Yuri started helping his Grandpa until Nikolai shooed him away from the kitchen after the majority of the work was done, telling Yuri to show the Kazakh around. He didn't take the home in straight away, the nerves of meeting Yuri's most beloved family making him feel on edge. It was a semi modern, not to big, more on the smaller side home with two rooms and a study. Otabek was led to Yuri's room. He wasn't surprised to see the splashes of cheetah print and black furniture mixed in with random colours the rest of the decor had to offer. It was cosy yet fitted the blondes personality well. He smiled as he looked around.

"Why the smirk?"

"Nothing, your room is just insanely you."

The blonde threw himself on the bed with a groan, making Otabek laugh, sitting next to him. The blonde got up, slimiling comfortable as he sat up.

"Your Grandpa is practically my best friend now, you know that right?"

The blonde scoffed playfully.

"Well, I guess that friend of yours, JJ was it? He seems nice."

Otabek looked sideways at Yuri with a disgusted look on his face but held no real hate.

"Don't even say that."

"I mean, you both look kind of similar, and that Canadian accent."

Yuri playfully fanned himself.

"So he would be a rebound of me then? If that's the case I'm cool with that."

Yuri looked at the playful smirk upon the Kazakh's faces but he either over-analysed Otabek's words or it was more than a playful joke. Like their flirting progressed deeper with implied relationships and joking undertones.

"You ok, Yuri?"

"...Otabek?"

"Hm?"

He snapped back to the man sitting next to him.

"Yeah. Um. Just, thank you."

He looked straight ahead.

"For uh, understanding and giving me time. I know we need to talk properly still."

Otabek didn't expect the change in conversation, but welcomed the blondes forwardness to take the lead with something so personal.

"I can wait as long as you need me to."

Otabek kept his eyes on the blonde who had yet to really move. 

"Can I kiss you?"

The Kazakh froze a bit, gathering himself from the sudden question.

"Yeah."

Otabek slowly made the first move. Touching the blondes cheek gently which prompted him to turn the Kazakh's way, not making eye contact. 

"Yuri."

This prompted him to look up at dark brown eyes. They both leaned in slowly, Yuri stopped just before there lips could touch, feeling the warmth from Otabek's breathe hit his lips. Otabek looked back to his eyes and huffed out a quiet laugh, leaning his head on the Russian's forehead. He then pulled the blonde into a hug, feeling the small body relax into his touch. A large exhale left Yuri as he melted into the warm embrace. Otabek massaged soothing circles into his back. The Kazakh sighed lightly.

"We should head back to your Dedushka."

"...Yeah."

They both stood up when suddenly Otabek softly held the blondes face, planting a placid kiss on his full lips. The Kazakh smiled down at the blushing boy, seeing his face light up. Yuri gripped the fabric of his shirt gently, smiling back up to the Kazakh for another kiss. 

The rest of the evening went comfortably, enjoying the company of each other.

~

Otabek invited Yuri to dinner and a relaxing night out. It felt like a date but the Kazahk wouldn't dare classify it. The night went smoothly with both men still wanting to stay in each others presence a little longer. It helped Yuri so much that he forgot they had yet to discuss their first proper session. The blonde ended up going to Otabek's place after their none-date date, feeling it's probably the perfect time to get into it. The Russian sat shoulder to shoulder with the toned man, letting the warmth from the other sooth him. He had his legs up on the couch as he let out a gentle sigh. The blonde seemed more ready to tackle the situation head on.

"So, how do you feel Yuri?"

"I feel, uh, good, actually. I'm still trying to come to terms with this all. I don't know how I will react for the second session but I really liked what we did…..I'm worried but I want to do more."

The blonde leaned his legs on Otabek but didn't make eye contact.

"...I-it scares me but I, uh, liked being consumed like that...I haven't been out of my own head in years, it felt exhilarating to lose myself."

He side eyed the Kazakh, looking kind of worried.

"Can you tell me what I did or said when I blacked out? A side of me wants to know."

The Kazakh placed a hand behind the couch just above Yuri, feeling a little shy to say but also excited. He cleared his throat.

"What do you remember up to?"

Yuri sat and thought for a second.

"Well I um, remember getting on the bed, and you touching me...and making me flip around but uh, after that it's hazy."

The Kazakh felt himself remembering it all as the blonde recalled the night, bringing those feelings of want and bubbling emotions back, feeling the thoughts alone were even making him hot. 

"Well I'll backtrack a little bit. You got on the bed. I started feeling your body, started stretching you open. We kissed."

The Kazakh looked to the blonde, wanting to see his reactions through the exposing detail.

"You begged me for more but I reminded you how you disobeyed me. You then told me how you were being a good boy and brought up how I even said you were. That's when I made you turn around.".

The blonde was staring straight ahead, looking like he wanted to know more and run away all together.

"I inserted a prostate massager in you. As soon as I turned it on you were a withering mess. You spoke in English and Russian, telling me how good you are for me, telling me to own and make you mine. It got hard to understand after that."

The blondes eyes grew wide.

"I put your hand on your cock, allowing you to come. Before you did, you said how you felt you were dying from feeling so good. You were so consumed from it all, after you came you collapsed."

The Kazakh felt himself think for a second.

"Actually no that's wrong, you stayed up on your knees long enough for me to finish behind you, on you."

The blondes face was beyond flushed.

"I then cleaned you up and brushed your hair, making a bath to slowly ease you back. That's when you stopped calling me Daddy."

Otabek stared at Yuri, letting the blonde take his time with processing it all.

"Did...you enjoy it?"

Otabek wasn't expecting the head on question.

"...Hm. I'll be honest Yuri...I lost myself during it. I haven't been that consumed since I first started."

That's when the blonde looked at Otabek, really looking at him like he had so much more to say but dare wouldn't say it.

"I'm glad."

Otabek stared at those full lips as Yuri moved closer. They slowly eased into a gentle, genuine pash. It was an unspoken urge, a sudden pull between both men. They both felt comfort within each other's space. The blonde pulled away first, hesitantly but with determination to get something off his chest. Still leaning on the Kazakh's shoulder.

"...Otabek?"

"Hm."

The Kazakh kept his hazed eyes on the blonde, playing with his hair in gentle patterns.

"Do you, usually kiss submissives?"

The tanned man froze up instantly.

"Uh...depends…"

"On?"

The blonde really tried to decipher the other man although Otabek was gonna go into this as honest as possible. Yuri deserved his trust just as much as Otabek deserved his.

"Well, um...I generally don't kiss submissives during or after sessions."

Yuri's face became hard to read, keeping deep emerald eyes on brown.

"So where do...I stand?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am the acception. Why?"

Otabek felt his heart fall out of his chest, this took a turn he wasn't mentally ready for.

"Yuri…"

The blonde kept his stare strong, backing up slowly away from the Kazakh, really putting him center stage. Otabek breathed into himself, composing and steadying his thoughts. He decided to be as transparent with the blonde as his heart would allow, he wouldn't back out. Maybe now was the moment of truth.

"You might not like the answer."

This confused the blonde.

"Why so?"

He looked down to his hands.

"It could ruin what we have."

The blonde stayed quiet. After some time he looked back up to Otabek who still had his eyes down cast.

"...Do you like me?"

"...What would you do if the answer is yes?"

The serious look he gave the blonde sent shivers down the other man's spine but answered just as strongly.

"What would you want me to do if the answer was yes?"

The Kazakh's strong demeanor faulted a bit, letting out a snort at the back and forth question-answers. He smiled up at the blonde with full confidence. Otabek's realisation hit him, letting out a slight laugh.

"I cant believe how easy it was for you to make me confess but you deserve to hear it properly. I like you, Yuri. Ide want you to stay. Whether that's as friends or as something more, as long as you are happy I would still love you in my life but you aren't obligated to be friends or be with me.

"...Ok."

It grew quiet for a couple moment, Otabek trying to suss the blonde on whether he had taken the information well or not. Otabek couldn't tell.

"You are welcome to leave, Yuri. You don't have to stay because I confessed to you-"

"That's not it."

Yuri stayed quiet like he was calculating an equation in his head and getting the solution wrong every time.

"How?…Why...?"

The blonde kept his gaze at his hands while Otabek kept silent, trying to understand what the blonde meant.

"Why do you like me? I'm flawed in so many ways I just-... I don't understand."

Otabek's eyes never left Yuri, like a power took over him, giving him the strength to talk.

"You have the eyes of a soldier, you are raw and appreciate that in a person."

Yuri look into Otabek truthful, knowing gaze.

"You are unlike anyone else I've met. I was drawn to you and still feel an intense pull towards you. I came to terms with my feelings after our session. I know you don't need protection but I want to protect you, just like you deserve to be."

He's eyes softened at Yuri but his body kept a firmness.

"I stayed in denial to keep what we have safe. I was pathetic and I'm sorry."

Yuri crossed his arms, still not understand the thoughts inside his rattling brain.

"…You are way out of my league and deserve someone who has themselves figured out."

"What? No-wait...you aren't angry?"

He kept his arms close to his body.

"The fact you find me desirable at all, it means a lot to me. After telling you my past, I can't believe you even want to touch me."

Otabek was pissed. He was angry at Yuri's mother for making him feel unloved, unworthy. Angry at the men who used the boy, treated him as an object for their own fantasies. The blonde could see distaste on the Kazakh's face.

"You are enough, Yuri. You are strong and brave yet you don't see it that way. Your flaws to me do not make me think differently about you nor do I see them as flaws. You challenge yourself and have clearly grown so much, facing your problems head on like that. I admire you. I respect you and want to worship you, just like you deserve to be."

Yuri was stunned in place. He has never heard Otabek speak so much yet alone about anyone so passionately. This is how the Kazahk feels? His eyes screamed nothing but truths. Yuri looked so small, so in his own head that Otabek instinctively drew the blonde into a slow hug. The Russian beauty embraced Otabek with no hesitation.

"...Give me a little time."

Otabek barely heard him. 

"I...feel something too. I just...need time, Otabek."

He then let out a sudden laugh. Leaning his head back down on Otabek's chest.

"God I sound like a broken record don't I? Always saying I need time, need to think."

Otabek's heart was still leaping from the others words, playing on repeat in his head. -I...feel something too-. He tried to reel it back but Yuri could see the lightness on the other's face. He leaned up and kissed the tanned man on the lips.

"Thank you for being patient with me."

~

"Hello, Mama."

"Otabek dear! We are coming down as a family to see how the business is going and for a small holiday. Keep these dates free. Your brother's will be travelling their own way up but the girls will be with us."

Otabek smiled to himself and wrote down the dates over the phone. His family would be visiting for a week. He hardly saw them in the past months so he truly misses them.

"I miss you all. Sorry for not visiting-"

"None of that my child! You were just like your father when he was younger and started the company. We are nothing but proud of you, of all our children. Have you been eating well?"

Otabek sighed.

"Yes, Mama."

"Just checking dear. I worry no matter what age you are."

He laughed slightly.

"I know, Mama."

"How have you been? Your sisters were showing me your snapchat...he seems nice-"

"See you soon Mama love you!"

Otabek hung up with a deep sigh. His family wants nothing more than for him to be happy but with that, they are very curious and snoop for any information on the quiet Otabek. He wants to share Yuri but only when or if the Russian is ready.

~

Viktor and Yuuri invited Otabek and Yuri over. The Kazakh had his suspicions Viktor was up to something like he always was but any excuse to see Yuri is worth it. They have been keeping in contact frequently. Otabek would call him after work just because he wanted to hear the blondes voice after a stressful day. Everything was going well with the two, falling back into natural flirting and light hearted talk. It felt much more fresher now everything was out in the open.

Otabek arrived first for once, relaxing in the lounge area where drinks and pizza were waiting for them all. The Kazahk made himself comfortable as he spoke to the couple, letting them know he will be busy with his family for the next week. Yuuri respected Otabek enough to not tease him about Yuri but he couldn't help but hide quiet giggles when Viktor was more than happy to ask questions and tease for the both of them.

"So, are you going to introduce Yuri to your family?! I'm so excited for you guys!"

Otabek sighed.

"Only if he wants to meet them. And It would be no different from when I introduced you both."

"Yeah no, clearly it would be different."

Otabek sighed an even more exaggerated sign, Viktor then throwing a pillow at his face, making the Kazahk snicker. With that, there was a knock at the door, Viktor ushering the small blonde in as he gave a gentle wave at the Kazakh with a genuine smile. Yuuri hugged the smaller Russian before moving him to sit near Otabek on the couch. The blonde kept his hair down and wore those tight side mesh workout tights from when he first met Yuri. He also wore a cropped jumper that sat on the dips of his waist. Otabek couldn't help but feel he was like a teenager again around the blonde. Yuri looked at the tanned man and smirked, knowing he was staring. Otabek cleared his throat as he took a drink. The conversation was very relaxing throughout the night but of course this would change since Viktor loved to tease him so much.

"So, when are your family coming to visit, Otabek?"

Yuri slightly looked to him confused.

"Your family is coming here?"

"Yeah, they decided to check up on the business but it's clearly a cover up to snoop into my life."

Otabek said with no really venom. After some time, Yuuri got Viktor out of the room, looking to Otabek and saying they will be right back, clearly give the Kazakh the 'now is the time to talk to him' look. He glanced to the blonde on his phone, not paying attention to the couple that left. Otabek was kind of stumped with what he should say.

"How are you, Yuri?"

"I'm good, uh, when does your family visit?"

"In two months time. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to feel pressured with choosing to see them or not."

Yuri smiled warmly at the tanned man.

"You are too perfect for your own good."

Yuri's eyes widened, accidentally speaking his inwards thoughts. Now it was Otabek's turn to reverse the smile at him.

"The offer is on the table, but there is no pressure. My sisters showed my mum your snapchat of us you put on my phone that time. My family clearly is curious about who the mystery boy is."

Yuris cheeks lit up red slightly but he paused for a moment.

"Does uh, your family know you are bi?"

Otabek nodded with no hesitation.

"They assume you are my boyfriend by the sounds of it to be honest."

Yuri was in thought.

"I will correct them-"

"No no, it's no problem really. I mean I've thought about things...I- uuuuh."

He cleared his throat.

"What would you classify our, uh, relationship?"

Otabek didn't expect a question but gave Yuri an honest answer.

"Whatever you are comfortable with."

Otabek stared deep into Yuri's questioning orbs. He could see uncertainties the blonde was unconsciously protruding out .

"I really do like you, Yuri. I'm happy to go at whatever pace you are comfortable with, if you wish to pursue this with me. There is no need to classify it anything yet."

The blonde seemed to mellow out with Otabek's reaffirming statement. He spoke in a gentle voice.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful. I want to make it clear that I feel the same, even if labels are a little weird for me right now."

Otabek couldn't help but feel his heart pounding at the string of words that confirmed everything he wanted. He reeled himself back and centered himself.

"I'm more than fine with that."

"I'm still getting used to feeling this way, but I am completely at ease around you. I don't know how good I'll be at this all though, I hope you understand."

He smiled warmly, placing his hand on Yuri's chin, tilting it up so he could stare at the blonde, leaning in to give Yuri time to deny the kiss. It was reciprocated with no hesitation.

~ 

Both men grew even more comfortable as the weeks passed, although the blonde was still slightly hesitant, clearly taking slow steps to make sure he wouldn't screw anything up. Otabek did his best to make the blonde loosen up and kept him distracted. Whenever Yuri seemed to retreat back into himself, the Kazahk was there to pamper him with loving words and affections. All the little details Otabek showed helped the other man warm up considerably well to this new world of bonding, showing his own growing warmth for Otabek with lingering hugs and small, gentle caresses. It was comfortable and they had all the time.

~

Otabek met his family a couple times before he brought Yuri along with him. Today was the day and it was all happening for real. It would be at a local park near the manor that the Altins were staying at.

"Beka!!!"  
"Beka!!!"

The two youngest sisters and twins yelled in unison as they pounced on Otabek who sighed. They were both thirteen and loved getting up to trouble.

"You guys have seen me for the past three days. Stop jumping on me."

They laughed as he carried them with an arm each like he was a walking tree. He walked up to his mum planting a kiss on her cheek, his sisters still hanging onto him. He then threw them over each shoulder as they screamed in joy.

Yuri just stared at the genuine sight before him. He felt his heart swell but also an intense case of uncertainty and nerves wash over him. He quickly snapped to himself when more voices gathered around them. Otabek was greeted by his father and older brothers, then all eyes were on the blonde. He put both girls down as they went back to their mothers side. Otabek stepped closer to Yuri to comfort the small nervous man. He looked at him with the warmest smile.

"This is Yuri."

Otabek's mother was the first to step forward. She had long black wavy hair and looked so young for someone who birthed five children.

"Oh. My. Oh my Allah. Otabek, he is beautiful."

She whispered to her son who looked away while clearing his throat. Yuri heard the compliment and felt his face go red but smiled nonetheless. She presented her hand in a warm handshake.

"It's lovely to meet you, Mrs Altin."

"You are so sweet but none of that. Zaida will do! Oh, girls, come forward! This is Roshan and Rehman, the twins."

Both girls held each of Yuri's hands but instead of shaking them, they looked at his long nails and examined his elegant fingers. 

"Wow so long."  
"So very long."  
"His hair is long."  
"And silky."  
"Can we braid your hair?"  
"Can we braid your hair?"

Yuria smile didn't falter.

"Ofcourse, if I can braid both of yours too."

"Deal!"  
"Deal!"

Otabek was taking in the sight before him. His father Naim and brothers Natal and Malik introduced themselves soon after. Naim had a stern yet accepting presence about him, having a very similar demeanor to Otabek while the other two brothers were older than the Kazahk but were playful and teasing in nature.

"Come now everyone, food is ready!"

Zaida called as everyone gathered, taking a seat. Everything was going smoothly, a lot of the attention was targeted towards Otabek and the business until Natal smirked at his younger brother, the Kazahk knowing he wasn't going to play nice anymore.

"So Yuri, what do you do?"

The family really zoned in on the blonde.

"I work at a family friends restaurant waiting and am a dancer."

Malik joined in then.

"Did you know Otabek use to dance?"

Yuri turned to Otabek slightly.

"Really?"

The Kazakh just exhaled as Malik continued.

"Yes! He use to ice skate when he was younger so he did ballet to help his form."

That's when Yuri let out a slight laugh.

Otabek looked at him confused.

"No I'm not laughing at the fact you did ballet, I'm laughing because I can't imagine you doing ballet, especially now."

The family laughed at Yuri's comment, Otabek having a stern face but clearly holding no anger. Questions circled back to Yuri, asking how he met Otabek, how long have they known each other for, how he also knew Viktor and Yuuri etc. Everything was vibrant and smooth, more than Otabek could ask for. After their meal the girls took Yuri to sit on the picnic blanket as they braided each others hair. Natal and Malik took the opportunity to speak to their younger brother, instantly holding him in a headlock. 

"Wow Beka, you finally joined the Couples Club. Took your time!"

He huffed out a disapproval before his head was finally released.

"Hm."

"You haven't changed little bro, but you clearly seem happier."

Both brothers nodded in unison.

"You really do. I remember how closed off you were Beka, it was hard when you didn't open up when we knew something was wrong."

Otabek had a guilty look in his eyes.

"I never wanted to worry you guys. I know анасы and әкесі (mother and father) should have made me see a therapist or something, not that I blame them of course. They just thought I was normal and would grow to eventually."

Malik patted Otabek's back.

"Things clearly worked out for the best. I think Yuri is a good guy." 

All brothers looked at the sight not to far from them, as Yuri and the twins had their hair braided as he showed them hair styles to do with braids.

"I feel so too."

The brothers went over to talk to Yuri and the twins while Otabek's parents decided to approach shortly after. His father spoke first, smirking at his son.

"So, Yuri huh?"

Otabek felt slightly flushed.

"Hm."

"He seems to make you happy, my son."

Otabek felt a slight smile upon his lips.

"He really does әкесі (father)."

His mother spoke then.

"That boy seems genuine and clearly has been through a tough life, I see it in him."

Otabek quoted himself then.

"The eyes of a soldier."

His father nodded in agreement. 

"Well put. I like the boy, I wish the best for you both."

"Thank you anası men äkesi (mother and father) for being patient with me as I grew up."

His father looked at him knowingly. As his mother gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek, joining the family on the picnic blanket to give the men time to speak.

"You were the same as me when I was growing up meniñ ulım (my son). I understand you all too well. You have a drive and a determination like I did and still do. For me it was the business and my family, making sure you were all raised right and well fed but could fend for yourself as well. I'm proud of all my children Otabek don't ever forget that."

The look they shared was one of love and strength. One that clearly showed both men were not affectionate with touching but words and a compassionate look was just as strong. They joined the others on the blanket and enjoyed their time together.

~

It was getting late as Otabek and Yuri said their goodbyes. When they made it to Otabek's motorcycle, Yuri looked at him, seeming a little smaller.

"I don't want to go home yet...Can I come over?"

Otabek couldn't read the blonde properly but decided they could talk at his place, giving Yuri some time to think on the drive up.

"Of course."

The short drive got them to Otabek as they settled inside in no time, the Kazahk turning the TV on for background noise. They stayed comfortable like this for a while, Yuri leaning on Otabek's side while the Kazakh played with his braid. The mood was serene as both men settled into utter gratification.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. It was surreal meeting your family. I do hope I left a good impression."

Otabek smiled thinking back on the days events.

"They were more than pleased with you."

"I'm really glad. It was strange, seeing how an actual family can be but I grew comfortable pretty quickly. They all treated me so well…thank you for letting me meet them."

Otabek's heart felt so full, he wanted to spill all his emotions then and there.

"I've never introduced a partner to my family before. You were the first. I hope that shows you how serious I am about you, Yuri."

Otabek continued playing with the braid, massaging his scalp as he did so. Yuri leaned up, kissing surprised lips. It was sweet and tender as they both melted into the kiss, losing themselves in the simple bliss. Otabek watched the blonde suddenly hop on his lap, changing their gentle caressing of lips into deep, expecting pashes. It was intense but slow as Otabek's hands travelled up the blondes back. Yuri gripped the Kazakh's shirt with a strength. The kiss became deeper as their tongues were fighting for dominance, profound pleasure surrounding them. The blonde pulled off to breath with a small moan, his face completely flushed and tongue sticking out slightly. The sight drove Otabek mad, seeing the rise and fall of the blondes chest as he looked down at the Kazakh with wanting eyes. Yuri started leaving small bites and kisses all over Otabek's jaw and neck, holding on to him for dear life. The broad man stood up then, lifting the blonde with him, walking to the bedroom and hastily turning his lamp light on. The blonde didn't let up the sucking all over that tanned skin. Yuri pulled his own long sleeve shirt off while still being held up in Otabek's arms. The Kazakh nipped into the blondes shoulders and chest as he laid him down on the bed, not stopping his lip exploration. He left impressive marks on milky white skin, working his mouth around the Russian beauty's chest. He finally started to lick one of Yuri's light-pink dusted nipples as he worked teeth and tongue, feeling it perk up with the contact. He used the other hand to play with the other nipple, eventually working his hand down Yuri's chest. The blonde gripped the Kazakh's head, threadings his fingers into the dark locks, squeezing them as his body rose from the sensitive touch. He quickly then gripped the toned man's shirt, moving it up for the Kazakh to take off. Yuri shuffled till his back hit pillows. Otabek took the time to admire Yuri's body up and down. He shuffled his jeans off, the blonde mimicking him and getting rid of his own. They both took in the sight of each other, the situation being an afterthought as lust took charge for both men. Otabek made his way over on the bed. He hovered over the smaller body below him as they kept an intense connection into eachothers eyes, both reading passion with want and lust. The blonde lifted his knee gently onto Otabek's thickening hard on with the Kazahk not leaving Yuri's orbs for a second. His breathing picked up into slightly breathier exhales, the Russian wishing to get more sounds out of him the more they progressed. Otabek leaned his head down once again, continuing to colour the blondes collarbone and chest is deep reds and purples. The intensity in their eyes, their touch, it all felt different, not familiar but so damn good. The Kazakh placed a hand on the blonde's leg, stopping his movements which rubbed against his growing length. Otabek got back up, looking at the art he created on the smooth white canvas. He looked to the blonde's chest, seeing it rise and fall with much rapidity, placing a warm hand on it and slowly feeling him downward till his hands reached his black lace panties. Otabek looked to Yuri to see if there was any hesitation in his eyes. He was met with a sturdy stare so he then slid the fabric down creamy legs. He observed the blonde for a minute, taking in his body like he has never seen it before.

He kept his gaze on Yuri's face as he took his own briefs off, now both men being on full display for each other. Yuri leaned up then, dragging Otabek down for more kisses as his hand touched the Kazakh's growing member. Otabek did the same, creating a sturdy rhythm with his hand on the blonde's half hard length. The soft pleasured sounds leaving Yuri's lips fuelled the tanned man, feeling his breathing picking up hastily. That's when Yuri flipped their positions, Otabek's back now resting on the bed head as the smaller man sat on his lap, ass rubbing on instinct against the throbbing growth. Yuri looking into Otabek's eyes as he rotated his hips flawlessly. The blonde began moving his body down, stopping when his face was met with Otabek's cock. He laid himself in between the Kazakh's legs, his ass being in perfect view as he made work with his mouth on the pulsing red want. He worked all he could, licking and nibbling around his balls, bobbing his head in perfect increments while tightening his tongue as he did so. Otabek felt overwhelmed with pleasure as his cock became thicker in Yuri's mouth. It all felt so engulfing and incredible that he had to stop the blonde, flipping their positions once again now being on top with Yuri's legs spread. It was Otabek's turn to work on the withering beauty below him, sucking down the blonde's body and leaving red marks as he did so. Otabek continued to mark his pelvis and inner thighs, feeling the Russian's body jolt with the contact. That's when the Kazakh looked up, taking Yuri's length in his mouth and wrapping his tongue around his sensitive head. The blonde saw stars as the Kazakh worked his member, licking up from his balls to the tip. Yuri moaned short lust filled nothings, feeling the build up of satisfaction when suddenly he gasped as he was pulled to lay on his back with his ass in the air. Otabek with no hesitation worked his tongue in Yuri's entrance, his moans rising slightly in pitch with more added breathes and huffs. He felt Otabek's tongue slide into the deepest part of him and work his throbbing cock at the same time feeling his insides with such a rhythm the blonde felt so blissed out, beyond the point of no return. Otabek kept a consistency in his pacing but changed the pressure up to not finish him. After a couple more licks, he laid the beauty's lower half gently back on the bed, seeing how absolutely wrecked he looked, how red his face and body became from looking as he did in front of Otabek. The broad man leaned into his draw taking out a small bottle of lube and a condom, squeezing some on his fingers before rubbing Yuri's entrance and placing the condom close by. His body moved into the pleasure of the Kazakh's finger. The small blonde's body instinctively pushed down on the digits but Otabek denied the action each time, teasing the blonde further before slowly inserting one in finally. He worked himself inside those warm walls, feeling the entrance constrict when Otabek reached his prostate. He gripped with dear life on the Kazakh's neck, leaning him in for an uncoordinated kiss as Otabek slid in another finger with ease, pushing a third not long after. Yuri was a mess below him yet he felt the blonde was in control of himself, in control of Otabek. The tanned man was completely enthralled by all of the blonde; his insanely long hair that sprawled around him on the bed like a glowing light, how his short height made no difference for his strong personality, how his intense emerald eyes were all knowing and demanding. Yuri's legs were shaking by the time he pulled tanned fingers out, observing how the smaller body jolted and shook. His skin was marked in different colours from Otabek's generous mouth, and the slight drove the Kazakh crazy. He felt himself in a daze as he grabbed the condom, staring at Yuri the whole time as he ripped the packet open with his teeth. The Russian stopped Otabek from continuing as he placed his hand in his, slowly grabbing the packet. The Kazahk was still on his knees on the bed as Yuri got low on all fours, taking the condom out of the packet and placing it in his mouth, looking up to Otabek and gripped the Kazakh's now leaking erection, placing his mouth over the length and sliding the condom on. The sight was beyond erotic as Otabek felt his cock twitch while Yuri rolled the condom further down. The blonde inspected it, making sure it was on properly before laying back down with his legs on either side of him, leaning on his elbows and looking directly at the other man. Otabek didn't move. He was completely still as he took in the sight before him, really feeling the energy of the Russian beauty consuming him whole. He finally leaned between those long legs, their eyes staying as firmly on one another like they were the only two souls alive. 

Otabek kissed the blonde passionately, rubbing some lube on his cock and a little more inside the blonde before moving his head against Yuri's entrance, feeling small hands grip a little harder at his sides. He pulled away then, continuing to look into those eyes as he finally yet slowly pushed in the tip. Yuri felt little discomfort since Otabek prepared him well. His breathing became short quiet huffs as the Kazakh moved his eyes on his length the more he inched into the blonde, moving bit by bit. He stopped around half way. Otabek observed Yuri's face, seeing his eyebrows slightly furrowed and twitch with the new, pulsing feeling inside him. He kept eye contact with the Kazakh as he drew out his cock, moving in again half way at a slow, steady pace. They bore their eyes into each other as Otabek continued his slow, short thrusts. Yuri started to squirm, pushing himself more on Otabek's want, trying to take the rest of him in. The Kazahk began picking up speed as he inched himself deeper, eventually bottoming out. He gave a sudden solid thrust all the way in, feeling his length twitch and tense as Yuri's walls constricted around him. The smaller man then wrapped his arms around the Kazakh's neck, drawing their body completely together. Otabek rested his head in the crevice of Yuri's neck, closing his eyes and sucking the sensitive area, hearing that deep, boundless desired voice melt in his ears as his thrusts picked up in speed and strength. He gripped the blonde's head and thigh, holding on for dear life as the Russian run sharp nails into his back and sides. Otabek continued his thrust with much vigor and force, hearing amorous moans become more erratic, feeling Yuri squeeze around him and pushing his limits.

"Be-Beka!"

"Ngh...I-I got you."

The Kazakh moved his head then to look at the  
blonde who didn't hesitate to kiss Otabek with such aggression and passion. Yuri started to scratch and grip his nails wherever he could, Otabek's back being his main target. The kiss contained all their desires, acting without thought, pure want without question. His hips started to stutter the closer he felt he was cumming with Yuri's moans singing out with more urgency. Otabek broke the kiss then, feeling his body act on pure instinct, thrusting without mercy into the small Russian. Everything was becoming messy quick; The thrusts as their hips met, their irregular breathing and moans, their grips on each other wherever they could hold. A few more final string thrusts had Yuri seeing stars as he came with such an intensity, feeling his whole body shake as his insides tightened around Otabek's pulsating cock. The tight squeeze of Yuri surround him had the tanned man's usual quiet voice uncontrollably release a few low, short, breathy moans, the sensation taking him over as he came hard, twitching into the blonde as each spurt helped the intensity slowly fade. They stayed like that for some time, Otabek resting his head in between Yuri's neck and shoulder, hugging him so strongly with his length still fully inside the blonde. He heard a shaky breath, instantly making Otabek look up to make sure the blonde was ok. Yuri was crying. He's tears were constant as Otabek moved both hands to the blondes face, wiping away what he could. Yuri placed his hands on-top of Otabeks as he left gentle pecks on his lips, helping him calm down. The Kazakh leaned up slightly then, taking his length out of the blonde slowly as Yuri watched the process, feeling himself become empty.

That just happened. It wasn't planned like a session, wasn't consumed by uncertainty and nerves. Just pure lust with mutual feelings. Something Yuri had never experienced before. Something Otabek had never experienced before. It was raw and overwhelming yet so instinctual. Otabek finally rolled the condom off, tying and discarding it. Yuri was looking at Otabek like his life depended on this man, like his whole existence was for him, a look Otabek had never seen Yuri make before. This was a different look than the one from the session. This was strictly Yuri, nothing but Yuri. He laid down facing the blonde, moving the smaller man to face him as well. They wrapped comforting arms around each other. No words had to be spoken, no one had to move. They had time.

~

Otabek woke up first, seeing himself and Yuri were in the same position before falling asleep. He watched silently as the blonde slept, seeing how small he looked, how pure he looked. A crazy drive of determination hit Otabek then. He must protect Yuri at all costs. He would make sure of it. The blonde stirred awake then, rubbing his eyes and slowly placing them on the Kazakh who began stroking his head. Yuri's eyes closed on instinct to the touch, in turn making him shuffle closer to Otabek so their bodies were fully touching. They laid like that for a little while, Yuri started to kiss and suck Otabek's lower neck and collarbone at an unhurried pace. Otabek's eyes closed lazily as the gentle sensation took him over. The Kazahk moved away first from a very dazed Yuri.

"Shower."

Was all he said as they got up and went in the bathroom. Otabek took out the braid still in Yuri's hair, seeing how it made his long strands all wavy and mermaid-like. He brushed it gently before brushing his own as both then got in the shower. Pain hit him instantly, becoming aware then of how intense yesterday night was. As hot water hit his open scratches, he became distracted with Yuri's equally marked up body. Otabek was stunned by the blondes coloured skin. The Kazahk couldn't help but feel the sight go down straight to his arousal. He placed each mark, each hickey with nothing but deep longing desire. Wanting to taste the ghost white, sacred skin with all tongue and teeth. He got what he fantasized about but he wanted more, want Yuri constantly and always in every way. Yuri winced into the spraying water as his body felt similar to the Kazakhs. He turned to Otabek, seeing how those dark brown orbs stared at him with such hunger. The pain was forgotten quick as Yuri continued where he left off, kissing up the Kazakh's neck to his mouth. It was at a leisurely pace on both ends, not feeling any need to rush, letting what felt good become its own time. Otabek propped the blonde with his arms up on the black tiled wall, legs wrapping around his waist as their lengths rubbed together at the contact. Yuri grabbed at both their hardening cocks, rubbing in unison. It was all very quick, Yuri's hands started to falter at the strenuous routine while a deep feeling in his core made him push on. As Yuri came first with shaky breathes and gentle moans, he worked both hands on Otabek then, the broader man leaning his forehead on Yuri's shoulder as he continued to hold the blonde up. He felt himself thrust into tight hands, soon colouring Yuri's chest with his cum, mixing in with the blonde's own.

~

They finished their shower with Otabek doing majority of the work. Yuri's legs were still shaking from the pleasure high as Otabek shampooed his hair, rinsed and dried his body. He dressed the blonde in a comfortable sweater and himself in some boxers as they laid down on the bed again in the dark room, the curtains keeping all light out. They hugged and relaxed in each others unmoving embrace, feeling into the moment.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

Yuri just moved closer near the Kazakh's side.

"Showing me how it feels to be loved. Showing me I matter. Showing me how much I want you in my life, by my side."

The quiet, relaxed atmosphere kept both men finding ease in expressing their emotions. Otabek felt his heart swell.

"I feel the same."

It grew quiet again till Otabek spoke.

"Want me to be honest with you?"

Yuri nodded.

"That was the first time I've had sex outside of a session." 

Yuri was quite shocked by this.

"What-Really?"

"Hm. In a session, it's me but strictly one side of me. A side that lives in that world. But I've never had a connection with anyone like ours. One that's so raw and bare I...yeah I am in love with you, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes grew wide.

"I've never experienced love like this. I've never wanted anyone before you. That's how I knew you were special. You are so special."

They stayed quiet for a little more, Yuri gripping onto Otabek, hugging him close. The blondes voice came out so quiet then.

"I've never had sex like that either. All my experiences were the opposite of last night, I became so overwhelmed...It felt beyond anything I could imagine, it was everything I was scared of, more than sessions, more than my racing mind. I loved it, all of it. No one has made me feel so safe and needed before. I would be crazy to deny how much you have helped me grow, helped me slowly love myself, slowly love...you…

It was perfect, everything was perfect and was falling into place.

"So uh, you call me Beka now huh?"

Yuri's face lit up red but he also let out a slight laugh, punching the Kazahk lightly.

~

•Seven Months Later•

Yuri and Otabek relationship sprouted with their bond being of utter trust. The Russian beauty was nothing but determined to delve more into the dominant's world, only scratching the surface. But as time passed, Yuri became well versed and fluent in the art of submission. His trust and passion nothing but developed with each session, the game of vulnerability being a deep and emotional learning curve that only strengthened what they already had. It helped build Yuri's confidence as a person, build connections with others, letting them in instead of running away. He had his moments of regression but he was slowly getting through these instances in more effective and grounding ways. Everyone became aware of their relationship, now as an official couple, especially at Tension. All eyes locked onto them as Dark Horse and Kitten became known by all. Yuri would play brat sometimes and dance with people who couldn't keep their hands off of him and calling other dominants Daddy, purposely riling up the Kazakh. The smaller man changed the dynamic, making things fun and fresh for them both. Otabek's whole-hearted trust in the blonde had him never uncomfortable or bothered by the harmless act but playfully jealous as he would eventually show him his place every time, the chase and fun of it all being nothing but exciting to both. It all felt right and in place, even with the small hiccups that were scattered along the way. Otabek would going quiet when work became too much for him and stop communicating with no warning while Yuri would feel he wasn't enough for the Kazahk, constantly blaming himself when assuming the tanned man was over being with the blonde, over them. It all would be talked about and resolved with time as it only drove them closer with each explanation, each misunderstanding and solution. They were strong and grew to understand each other's strengths and weaknesses, learning how to help and accommodate when one was clearly in a dark place.

∆∆∆

"Daddy! I missed you!"

Otabek had a stressful day at work with the end of the year approaching, which meant double the stress and double the work. Yuri had a key to his place and would come over whenever he pleased. The Kazakh sometimes would go quiet when arriving home which made Yuri think of ways to de-stress the overworked man by being obedient and referring to his boyfriend as Daddy which seemed to chill him out eventually. He also would dress in nothing but one of Otabek's work shirts, lace underwear and high thigh socks to distract his boyfriend away from adult life.

The Kazakh responded with a sigh from his nose, a sign that he was letting go of the heavy weight today forced onto him.

"Hm."

Yuri leaned up to peck Otabek on the lips as the tired man made his way to his study.

"I made dinner if you want it."

"I'm ok for now."

Yuri let him cool off for a bit, knowing the Kazakh appreciated alone time. He gave him a good hour to himself before going in the lamp lit study, seating himself down on his knees in front of Otabek. Without a word, he started to unbuckle the man's belt and slacks, the Kazakh still showing he was in a slight mood with how his face stayed overly stoic, yet there was also a hint of lust-lidded eyes. Yuri proceeded pulling the slacks slightly down and hastily taking Otabek's twitching length out of his briefs. He got to work slowly, making full, solid eye contact with the Kazakh as he first massaged the length with his hands, bringing it to life. That's when Otabek's phone started ringing. Yuri continued to work him slower now as the stoic man shifted his look to his phone, checking the caller ID and answering.

"Hm."

Otabek kept a sturdy hand on Yuri's head to still him. The call sounded work related from how Otabek hardly responded and gave short acknowledgements. That's when Yuri swooped in taking the Kazakh into his mouth, a quick huffed gasp leaving his lips. He instantly gripped his hair with a strength as Otabek gave Yuri an aggressive look, one that said he will punish him for acting out. The submissive didn't stop though even with the tightening grip in his hair, keeping a drawn out pace. Suddenly, rough hands forced the feminine man's head down against him, fucking himself into Yuri's mouth. He moved the blonde as he pleased while staying composed on the call, his breath hardly faltering as he breathed through his nose and kept responding to the person on the other end of the call. Yuri's eyes watered as Otabek's brows started to twitch a couple times, signalling he was close. He started to thrust and move Yuri's head at the same time as he came straight into his mouth, down his throat. Otabek held him there as he finally said his goodbyes, ending the call. He still held the blonde in place as Otabek stared daggers into those deep green, mischievous eyes. He moved his head to the side slightly but kept his cock deep in the blondes mouth, examining him.

"I dare you to do that again, see what happens."

He threw the blondes head off his length with Yuri instantly coughing and calming ragged breaths. He composed himself before speaking in a soft voice, sitting back on his knees.

"I wanted to help you, Daddy. I don't like seeing you mad."

Otabek sighed through his nose closing his eyes as Yuri watched the man sink more into his chair, calming down. Not long after he lifted the blonde to sit on his lap as he embraced him lovingly.

"Thanks, Kitten."

Yuri caressed his undercut, creating soothing patterns on his scalp. 

"I love you, Beka."

Otabek felt an acute wave of love and admiration for his boyfriend. He did so much to comfort the Kazahk when he truly needs it; would get down on his knees and worship the tanned man with no words, would show he had his back, would push his own insecurities aside just to make sure Otabek was ok. He gave the blonde a hungry, passionate kiss, letting all his unconditional truths and emotions show through his actions. It had been a while since they shared a kiss so full of hopeless need, Yuri's face lit up red with the genuine tender rawness. Otabek let out a tired, defeated sigh, resting his forehead on the blondes, closing his eyes.

"You are too good to be true. I don't deserve you with how I've been acting recently."

Yuri closed his eyes soon after, placing both hands on either side of the Kazahk's face.

"You are an incredible man, Otabek, who does beyond incredible things. You do so much, no one can fault you for feeling how you do right now. You are trying and that's all that matters, as am I."

The placid smile both men shared came from a humble sanctuary from within. 

"I love you so much, Yuri Plisetsky."

The blonde kissed his forehead then, letting out a relaxed sigh. They were ok. Everything was ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's a wrap! Thanks for whoever followed the story as I was releasing it and to whoever reads it in the future!
> 
> You can check out the short I wrote that started this all and directly links to this story. It's if anything a small continuation from the ending of this:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535789
> 
> I might write more stuff in the future, will see where this all takes me. Now to say good bye as Sky High from Tiger & Bunny would. Thanks and thanks again!


End file.
